Hukum III Newton
by KucingBishie
Summary: "Aku melakukan ini karena aku serius, Tetsuya. Bukan karena ingin bermain-main, atau karena aku ingin menjadi orang lain." Kemudian Kuroko berpaling. Mungkin Akashi salah lihat. Kok wajahnya agak merah ya. "Bohong. Kau ditaburi wijen, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak seharusnya mempercayaimu." [AkaKuro Multichap. Chapter 7:Sinar-X UPDATE]
1. Chapter I: Marry Me

"Tetsuya."

—Pemuda itu menggigit pensil.

Kalau sudah dipanggil dengan nama kecil, tanpa melihatpun ia tahu; si malaikat maut sudah menampakkan wajah sangar.

Sekarang ia benar-benar berharap mempunyai sembilan nyawa.

Apabila Kuroko dapat membantu menyelesaikan 'perkara' nya tanpa takut diterkam; setidaknya; _mungkin_, dia _hanya_ akan berakhir dirumah sakit tanpa muncul di koran halaman pertama bertajuk: _"Seorang pemuda tewas mengenaskan dengan mulut berbusa di kamarnya sendiri. Diduga korban mengalami serangan jantung setelah melihat..."_ —CUKUP. Garisbawahi kata _'mungkin'_ dan _'hanya'_. Dunia memang sudah jadi neraka. Kenapa juga ia setuju untuk menerima ajakan _'belajar bersama'_? Hidup terasa semakin singkat ketika dirimu hanya menerima dua pilihan: masuk kuburan atau rumah sakit?

Nyengir beberapa mili; ia membuka mulut dan menoleh kesamping.

"Ya?"

Kagami Taiga; duduk bersila; 90°, tegak lurus diatas bumi; menatap serius dengan butiran-butiran keringat sebesar jagung di dahi. Iris claretnya menampilkan cahaya linier merah imajiner; bertransformasi menjadi jarum berukuran sekian zepto; menohok sampai bagian terdalam hati. Kuroko meremang. Kagami sudah masuk Zona terlarang.

Mengacuhkan atau tidak, pilihannya ada dua: _mati_, atau _mati_. _Seandainya_ pemuda itu lolos audisi pencarian bakat sebagai aktor; Kuroko berani bertaruh dia akan mendapat peran antagonis sebagai pembunuh berantai. Seandainya dia atlet sumo; semontok dan sekekar apapun lawannya pasti akan terbanting keluar arena; atau, paling tidak; ditendang sampai antariksa.

—Oh, tidak. Kuroko tidak sejauh itu. Meskipun wajah Kagami dibawah standart nasional, atas dasar setia kawan dia tak akan membayangkan Kagami sebagai pria tambun besar dengan popok putih melingkari pinggang.

Kuroko bertanya-tanya apakah ini malam bulan purnama yang menyebabkan pasang surut air laut; atau malam dimana spesies vampir menampakkan wujudnya? Kalau memang iya; tolong— Kuroko tidakmau dihisap sampai keriput. Masih banyak tugas yang menunggu untuk diajak kencan dan diselingkuhi.

"—Dua buah benda diketahui memiliki massa m1 dan m2. Apabila keduanya ditumpuk, lalu ditarik dengan gaya yang sama; maka percepatannya adalah?"

.

Kuroko menganga dua senti.

_Ampun_. Rumus gerak vertikal keatas melambung tinggi sampai ke atmosfer; terbentur Ionosfer lalu serpihannya jatuh menimpa kepala. Ia melirik hasil pekerjaannya sekilas —_sampai dimana ia tadi?_ Mendadak kulit kepalanya terasa gatal. Seperti ada pengaruh aneh yang membuat rambutnya menjadi kusam dan beruban seketika. Singkatnya: Kuroko gondok.

"Ini begini, lalu dibeginikan..."

"Dafuq. Memangnya aku mengerti kalau kau hanya bilang _'begini'_ dan _'begini'_?"

—Secinta apapun seorang Kagami kepada Kuroko; dia lebih cinta dengan Fisika. Titik.

Kuroko menahan diri untuk mengurut dada.

"Err. Begini."

Ia bingung sedang merasa gugup atau takut; mungkin dua-duanya.

"Ehm. Aku punya saran. Kita kan seharusnya masih sampai gerak jatuh bebas—," ia melirik takut-takut. "—Memangnya... kamu sudah menyelesaikan semua soal? Kenapa sudah sampai Hukum II Newton?"

Air muka remaja itu berubah; matanya melebar sedikit. "Benar," ujarnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan lengan ditekuk memangku wajah; "Tapi aku tidaksuka bab itu. Karena tidak bisa kuselesaikan; kulewati saja."

Kuroko takpunya kata mutiara lain untuk merespon; selain, "Oh."

Melalui sudut matanya; untuk saat ini, Kagami terlihat lebih kalem. Perubahan sifat pemuda itu memang amat mengerikan, menurutnya.

"..."

"Oi, Kuroko."

"Hm."

Dia berkutat kembali dengan rumus-rumus fisika; merasa takperlu menatap Kagami untuk menjawab —cari mati memang.

"—Ayahmu telah dibisiki."

—_Krik krik._

_Krik. Krik—_

"Hah?"

—_Krik?_

Kuroko dalam posisi akan menulis, sontak menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menoleh; dengan background bling-bling berkilauan bertebaran disekitar wajahnya (melalui sudut pandang Kagami). Pemuda itu jatuh bangun seperti sebuah lagu—kata anak TK, _glitter_ memang membuat segalanya menjadi indah.

Jeda beberapa detik; pernyataan Kagami selanjutnya tiba-tiba membuat dunianya berguncang.

.

"Ada seseorang yang melamarmu."

"..."

"Lulus SMA, Kuroko; kau akan menikah."

.

.

Sejujurnya; Kuroko merasa tuli seketika.

Ia berusaha menyelami mimik muka si lawan bicara, berusaha menyelami maksud _'gurauan'_ nya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menerima bahwa; Kagami sedang dalam kondisi serius dan, tidak bermaksud mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan bertingkah konyol.

Kuroko menyumpah.

.

"...Oh," —_Shit._

* * *

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays — Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hukum gerak — Sir I. Newton**

**Hukum gravitasi — Sir I. Newton**

**Hukum III Newton fanfiction — Kucing Bishie**

**.**

**A/N: Tidak ada yang In Chara disini. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I: Marry Me**

* * *

Lonceng gereja berdentang untuk kesekian kali.

Sudah lampau beberapa jam dari waktu pulang sekolah.

Staff pengajar terakhir telah melewati lorong-lorong sekolah dengan dentum sepatu jarak lebar. Pria muda itu hanya turun sebagai _cameo_, dengan panel berisi jakun naik turun menelan ludah.

Bukan tidak mungkin ia sudah mendengar kabar yang merebak di kalangan siswa sampai guru.

—Konon, setiap menjelang matahari terbenam; sosok-sosok tak terlihat akan mulai bermunculan.

Lumayan sebagai salah satu jenis keanekaragaman non-hayati.

.

Mereka menggoda, mengganggu, dan muncul dimana saja.

Apalagi kalau sudah terdengar suara aneh di toilet. Suara tetesan air, pintu tiba-tiba menutup sendiri, atau lampu yang hidup-mati bergantian. Kemudian akan terdengar desah mistis yang membuat bulu kaki sampai bulu ketiak berdiri. Siapa tahu ada Hanako-san(*) dibalik pintu?

—Setidaknya, setiap siswa mampu menahan hasrat dan mempunyai nyali yang sedikit tinggi, atau mereka akan sudah berak di tempat.

Di SMA ini, bahkan berita jarum jatuh saja bisa langsung terdengar satu sekolah.

Mungkin karena faktor guru baru; dan karena pemikirannya yang masih tradisional; kalau tidak mau dibilang kuno —ia langsung menelan mentah-mentah informasi tersebut.

Tapi memang; bukti nyata juga sudah ada.

Di beberapa kamera CCTV, tertangkap beberapa wujud putih-putih aneh.

Bukan hanya manusia, makhluk astral juga bisa populer. Eksis lagi. Tapi untungnya, mereka belum pernah selfie.

.

Cobaan ini akan berakhir segera, ketika pintu keluar hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari tangga menuju lantai bawah; sampai sebuah tangan pucat menarik ujung seragamnya. Si guru malang terlalu takut untuk menoleh.

_Ah, ya. Sekarang sore menjelang malam, _tangisnya.

.

Mendadak bau wangi bunga tujuh rupa tercium semerbak _—Malam Jum'at lagi._

Papan nama kelas bergantung diatas kepala; kelas Ilmu Sains IV. Kelas yang(katanya) paling angker dan hantunya mirip selebriti.

.

_Tangan pucat, kurus, kecil._

Ia melirik lagi _—Jangan bilang aku dipegang tuyul._

**.●.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, _baKa_gami! Jangan membunuh kecoa pakai _splash cologne_ nya Satsuki! Bau melati tau!"

"Geezz —Biar cepet mampus, _Aho_. Kelas kita krisis moneter. Penghematan uang; jadi gakbisa beli Baygon."

"Bodo. Midorima, pinjam panci."

"Tidak. Gunakan saja kakimu."

**.**

—Hari Kamis, lima orang pria berbeda warna terpaksa pulang akhir akibat jadwal piket.

Sebenarnya, yang paling rajin membersihkan kelas adalah siswa perempuan. Entah karena sabotase beberapa pihak atau kesalahan pengundi; mereka berlima –yang kebetulan berisi laki-laki semua; merupakan pria-pria paling aneh sekelas; dan diserahi tugas mulia untuk bersih-bersih?

Bila kelas tidak berubah wujud menjadi kapal pecah karena ulah mereka, itu pasti hanya keberuntungan semata. Sungguh.

_Jarak dua meter saja, auranya sudah nggak enak._

.

"—Tetsu, sedang apa kau berdiri disana?"

Kuroko menoleh, sambil menunjukkan pen antik di tangannya.

"Woah! Kelihatan mahal. Dapat darimana?"

"Hikaru-sensei menjatuhkan ini," mata bulat Kuroko menilik setiap ukiran-ukiran disana. "Aku akan mengembalikan, tapi ia malah lari terkencing-kencing."

"Kau menakutinya."

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, Aomine-kun."

Kise Ryouta hanya mengangguk-angguk dalam kebimbangan sang sahabat kala memandang brosur-brosur perkuliahan. Suasana kelas menjadi hening kembali beberapa saat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka hanya akan mempunyai waktu dua tahun lagi —itu bukan waktu yang lama.

_"Universitas dengan akreditasi A!"_ atau _"Mencetak lulusan terbaik!" _dan tulisan seperti _"Wujudkan mimpimu melalui Universitas ini!" _nampak menarik dalam kertas sponsor beraneka warna.

Penglihatan Kuroko berubah menjadi mejikuhibiniu karenanya.

"Ingin jadi apa kalau sudah lulus nanti, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima menopang dagunya di punggung kursi. "Dokter."

Kedua kalinya, Kise mengangguk mafhum. Midorima memang murid yang jenius dalam segala hal, terutama Biologi; namun jangan sekali-kali menyinggung satu kelemahannya : Fisika, atau kau akan dibelit plester sampai berubah menjadi mumi.

Pria merah disudut ruangan menguap bosan. "Kalian bertiga," Kagami menatap jengkel dengan posisi masih mengepel lantai. Air mata menggantung di sudut wajahnya. "Kenapa aku dan si _Aho_ ini saja yang kerja?"

"Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun bertengkar di menit-menit pertama. Hanya kami bertiga yang bekerja."

Midorima membenarkan kacamata. "Kita impas."

"Sapu yang bersih ya" Kise menekuk satu kaki diatas kursi dan menghembuskan nafas sekali layaknya bos besar. "—Wahai para pembantuku."

"Woi."

"—Jangan lupa sekalian bersihkan sepatu. Tapi jangan pake semir; dijilat aja ya. Setelah itu jangan lupa ciumin kakiku. Terus..."

"Katakan selanjutnya dan akan kusodok bokongmu pakai sapu."

Kise langsung tertawa sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja. Maklum, Kise kalau tertawa pasti dicicil. Sebentar berhenti untuk mengambil nafas; kemudian kembali ngakak tanpa tata krama. Terus begitu sampai ia kram perut dan kelelahan sendiri.

Matanya buram tertutup air; tapi ia tahu dengan tepat dimana objek mainannya berada.

"Kagamicchi." panggilnya.

"Ha?"

"Semalam –hmphff- kau tidur jam berapa?"

Kagami memasang ekspresi kecut. "Aku tidur tengah malam, kemudian kembali terbangun pukul satu. Aku membuka tugas Fisika; tapi tetap tidak menemukan penyelesaiannya sampai pukul enam dini hari —Aku memang bodoh."

Midorima kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Baru sadar ternyata."

"Kagamicchi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Jangan lupa dengan remed Fisikamu besok," —Bahkan Aomine yang sedang rajin menyapu turut menambahi. Padahal sendirinya juga remidi.

"Benar. Kagami-kun seperti penampakan."

Kise yang tidak pernah mengerti duduk persoalan dan posisi sang bocah Amerika; dengan wajah polos dan senyum malaikatnya berkata: "Jangan khawatir. Hanya satu Ulangan Harian saja tidak masalah kan?" —tanpa sadar bahwa tindakannya akan berpotensi menimbulkan bencana.

"Tidak masalah gigimu" desisnya. _Midorima saja ketar-ketir apalagi Kagami._

"Aku remed semua Ulangan Harian. Bab I, Bab II, Bab III," Pemuda itu melirik jengah. "Kupikir hidupku tidakbisa lebih buruk lagi."

"Omong kosong" sahut Kuroko. "Sesudah ujian semester, materi yang kita dapatkan akan lebih sulit dari sekarang. Nikmati saja dulu, Kagami-kun."

"Diam. Aku tak bicara padamu."

Kise menahan diri untuk terpukau.

"Lagian buat apa sih belajar Fisika. Toh misalnya kau jadi dokter, kau tidak akan ditanyai berapa kecepatan awal sampai kecepatan maksimum. F aksi reaksi —dan apalah itu namanya. Tidak perlu belajar Matematika juga. Kan memberi dosis obat tidak pakai logaritma. Kingdom Mo**rena **tidak akan dibahas."

"Yang benar itu _kingdom Mo__**nera**_. Mati saja kau, dasar _Aho._"

Aomine geram dan menarik kerah Kagami. Kagami membalas sambil menjambak rambut Aomine. Aomine nekat mencekik Kagami sampai biru. Terus begitu sampai keduanya cakar-cakaran di lantai.

Kise dan Midorima terlalu biasa untuk peduli. Dua pasang mata kemudian bergerak menuju seorang pemuda beriris biru muda. "Apa?" tanyanya; "Kalian —membuatku takut."

Midorima mengendikkan bahu. Dia mengelus panci dengan pantat kusam di seberang meja. Seperti ramalan Oha Asa, _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini. Kise menarik kursi untuk mendekat; "Bagaimana denganmu, Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi punya keinginan untuk jadi apa nanti?"

Kuroko menatap keatas. Menggumam pelan sambil terus meminum Vanilla shake nya lamat-lamat. Setelah beberapa saat mengulum sedotan, ia menatap balik. "Jadi orang."

"—Jadi istri yang baik."

"Kurokocchi itu orangnya memang luar biasa ya –hah. APA?"

Meskipun sedikit; ekspresi pemuda biru langit itu berubah jengkel. "Jangan dianggap serius."

Sisa orang disana terdiam.

"Kagami, jelaskan maksudnya."

Pria itu tak bergeming sampai Kise mengajukan repetisi.

.

"Yang melamarmu itu berbisik, bahwa setelah lulus SMA dia akan menikahimu."

.

Diam-diam, Midorima bergetar dibalik buku obstetri fisiologi nya. Kise sudah berderai airmata. Kagami menyingkirkan kepala Aomine yang menganga sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia duduk kembali di kursi; menatap keluar jendela —sore cerah, hangat tanpa angin. Tirai transparan tak bergeming. _Dari pria-pria macho menjadi pujangga melankolis_.

"Laki-laki tidak _dilamar_, Kagami-kun. Mereka _melamar_. Mungkin April-mop."

"Kurokocchi, sekarang bulan Januari –_ssu._"

"Aku serius. Ayahnya bekerja di perminyakan. Dan dari kata-katanya, kupikir dia cukup percaya diri."

Ketika Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Kise tersenyum miring. Tolong, ini bukan sinetron. "—Jadi Kagamicchi itu _mengagumi tanpa dicintai~_"

"—Aku tidak mau," dia mengerucutkan bibir dan menyedot Vanilla shake nya dengan kesal. "Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Entah kenapa, Midorima yang lebih banyak diam; menjadi penasaran juga. "Aneh kalau kau justru mengetahui apa yang Kuroko tak ketahui, Kagami. Mungkinkah kau memiliki suatu hubungan dengan _si pelamar _ini?"

"Ya."

Sulit percaya, dan beginilah ekspresi yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Sama seperti ketika dirinya yang mendengar kabar itu.

"Aku orang luar pertama yang tahu. Meskipun aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya—" ia menatap kawannya satu persatu; sampai berakhir pada Kuroko. Kagami menahan diri untuk mewek. "Menurutku, kalian sudah pasti mengenal orang ini."

* * *

—Pada dasarnya, semua murid itu sama.

Mau tau kesamaan mereka?

Pertama. Murid-murid suka gurunya absen.

Kedua. Murid-murid paling suka libur panjang.

Ketiga. Murid-murid paling suka pulang pagi.

Keempat. Murid-murid paling suka jam kosong.

Kelima dan seterusnya; dapat disesuaikan dengan keadaan.

.

Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuro; tak ada yang benar-benar disukainya. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri; kalau jadwal sekolahnya super padat sehingga waktu luang yang ada; terdengar seperti sebuah kemewahan. Surga dunia dimana ia dapat menikmati istirahat, santai; dan bermain Shogi.

Tempat favoritnya untuk bermain adalah menghadap jendela, tepat menuju arah cahaya.

Ia suka suasana dimana tak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya, sehingga ia bisa menemukan ketenangan dan—

"_Speak of the devil!_ Sei-chan! Akhirnya~ susah sekali mencarimu. Aku jauh-jauh berkunjung dan ternyata kau masih disekolah! Sakit!"

—Hening.

"Aku bahkan sampai membuka loker baju kalau-kalau kau bersembunyi –eh, ah tidak. Lupakan. Kau frontal sekali mengatakan kalau kau akan-"

Entah Mibuchi Reo sedang mengalami karma apa; sehingga Akashi berhasil mendapatkan sebuah tang untuk dilempar. "—Akan?"

Sejenak Reo menggantungkan ucapannya; ragu-ragu. Sampai akhirnya sebaris kalimat kembali lolos. "–Menikahi... Kuroko?"

.

"Benar," jawabnya langsung. "Aku menyukainya sejak masa kanak-kanak."

Satu bidak kuda melangkah.

.

"Tapi dia tak ingat padamu. Waktu itu dia masih terlalu kecil, dan kalian tidak pernah bertemu kembali sampai sekarang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

—_Satu lagi air mata buaya yang menetes hari ini. Ckck, ada saja yang tersakiti._

.

Reo akan membuka mulutnya kembali sampai Akashi kembali memberikan interupsi. "—Ingat Sir Newton?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Akashi tetap memunggungi, sehingga ia tak dapat melihat ketika siswa jenius itu tersenyum tipis. Namun; entah kenapa, Reo tetap bisa merasakannya. _Dasar_, pikirnya. Orang cerdas itu memang kebanyakan aneh dan menakutkan.

"Kuroko tak akan menolakku."

Dia menjalankan satu bidak lagi.

.

_Aku selalu benar. Dan aku takpernah gagal._

* * *

**.**

—**TBC—**

**Edited: 11 Januari 2014 **_**(Sumimasen. Fic ini di upload tanpa cek ulang, jadi masih kena typo beberapa kali. Soal nama marga juga...) 13 Januari 2014.**_

_**.**_

**(*) Urban Legend nya Jepang. Hanako-san dapat dipanggil jika kalian mengetuk pintu tiga kali sambil berkata, "Hanako-san, apa kau didalam?"**

A/N: Di upload tepat ketika hari dimana Season 3 rilis! Yey. Anggap saja Kiseki No Sedai dan kawan-kawannya satu sekolah —Dan selama menjalani masa-masa SMA, sejujurnya; menurut saya Fisika itu memang pelajaran paling ndewa (paling sulit maksudnya).

Fic ini udah nginep di lepi; tinggal revisi dan nambah sana-sini—sambil dipercepat selesainya sebagai hadiah buat seseorang. Get well soon, Dan-chan.

Ini fanfic multichap pertama saya. Etto, sebenarnya bukan yang pertama. Dulu, ketika masih SMP dan punya banyak waktu; saya sekali buat _multichap_(di akun lain), tapi nyampe chapter 2 langsung _discontinued_ dan terlantar sampai sekarang. Saya lebih suka buat _oneshoot_ sehingga beberapa kali edit langsung kelar, gak pake bersambung. Hukum III Newton; dibuat untuk ganti suasana. Fic ini tidak dimaksudkan sebagai pengocok perut, pasalnya selera humor saya lebih buruk dari Izuki Shun. Fic ini hanya sebagai penghibur dan murni fanservice. Dari fans untuk fans. Dari Fujoshi ke sesama Fujoshi. Semoga kalian suka.

See ya next chapter!

**.**

**Chapter II: F-aksi vs F-reaksi**


	2. Chapter II: F-aksi vs F-reaksi

Akashi itu mengerikan.

Itu adalah sebuah kalimat paling klise kedua; dalam kamus siswa-siswi dan para guru seantero sekolah, tepat setelah kata Ai-Laf-Yu.

Tampan, cerdas, kaya, muda, tinggi —err;lumayan lah. Kurang apa coba.

—Oh iya, kurang _cinta_.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah menjadi tradisi anak sekolahan dari generasi ke generasi; dimanapun mereka berada, bahwa hal yang baru adalah hal yang patut diinjak. Contoh? Kita ambil di lain tempat.

"Woah! Sepatunya Murasakibaracchi _new_! Kenalan dong!"

—Jadilah sepatu baru Murasakibara dikeroyok siswa-siswa anarkis macam Kise.

Itu kalau Murasakibara Atsushi; dan dia tak akan merespon.

Ralat, _terlalu_ malas untuk merespon. Apa sajalah boleh diinjak, asal jangan soal makanan.

Sekali lagi. Itu kalau Murasakibara.

.

"Wow! Sei-chan sepatunya baru! Kenalan do—"

SRAT!

Entah atas apa lagi Mibuchi Reo bisa menerima karma di pagi yang cerah ini; bahwa ujung katana hanya berjarak nol koma sekian mili dari kulit jidatnya. Semua makhluk hidup disana langsung pingsan berdiri.

"—Mati."

Yah, itu sih; Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

**..**

**-=|[The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki]|=-**

**.-=|[Hukum gerak ©Sir I. Newton]|=-.**

**-=|[Hukum gravitasi ©Sir I. Newton]|=-**

—**[[Hukum III Newton fanfiction ©Kucing Bishie]]—**

**-=|Romance/Drama/Humor/Fluff/Friendship|Beware of Gombal Action|typos|School!AU|OOC|BL|M/M|B/B|etc.,|=-**

**.•.●.•.**

**A/N: Tidak ada yang In Chara disini. Enjoy!**

**.●.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I: F-aksi vs F-reaksi**

* * *

—Perpustakaan itu berada dilantai atas.

Ruangannya luas, bersih, nyaman, dan cukup lengkap dalam menampung buku. Tambah satu poin lagi; ber-AC. Lumayan bagi setiap murid buat ngadem.

Sebenarnya fasilitas itu sudah disediakan di setiap kelas –tapi takpernah dinyalakan karena alasan penghematan. PHP memang.

Demi kenyamanan; para siswa inisiatif membuka semua jendela kelas dari pagi sampai siang; toh sama-sama **AC**. **A**ngin **C**egar. Super sekali.

.

Murid-murid yang berada dilantai bawah harus rela naik-turun tangga; bahkan para guru yang sudah berusia lanjut juga kena imbasnya. Paling tidak linu-linu atau sakit pinggang —Kuroko berharap suatu saat sekolahnya memiliki eskalator, Amin.

Karena kelasnya sendiri berada diatas, dan dirinya yang termasuk kutu buku; Kuroko takperlu ikutan naik tangga. Ia merasa bersyukur karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? —Pemuda ini memiliki stamina yang sedikit; bisa-bisa ketika sampai persimpangan, ia harus jatuh menggelinding lagi kebawah.

.

Suasana siang ini cukup sepi. Tak ada banyak murid yang berkunjung; semua kepala bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Manik birunya menilik setiap buku yang berjajar; kalau-kalau ia menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik dibaca.

Novel sampul hijau dengan tebal sekitar 600 halaman, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengambilnya keluar.

.

Akibat kongkalikong Aphrodite dan takdir iseng; semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Kuroko merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabraknya pelan; dari belakang. Sambil mendengar gumaman pelan seperti; "Maaf," ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati seorang pria —yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya; tersenyum lembut(!).

"Kurokocchi, apa sudah ketemu bukunya..." Karena refleks yang kelewat bagus, Kise langsung salto kebelakang saat tersadar. _Mati aku_, jeritnya dalam hati.

—_Ada bencana apa sampai Akashi tersenyum seperti itu?_

.

Kise menelan ludah berat.

Ya, Akashi. Akashi yang itu. _Pucuk dicinta, Akashi pun tiba._

Bertemu Akashi di tempat seperti ini; bukan kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

.

"Maaf," ulangnya. "Aku tak melihatmu."

"Oh, ya. Tak masalah."

_Dapuq._ Model tampan kita sudah bercucuran air mata di balik rak; diam-diam terus menguping sambil mengusut ingus.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa kau adalah bayangan."

"Ha?"

_Dapuq. Dapuq. Dapuq._

"Boleh minta nomor?"

_Dapuuuuqqq. Terlalu cepet, bego! _—sayangnya; Kise hanya berani mengucapkan ini didalam hati.

—_Sialan sialan sialan_, rutuknya sambil menggigiti Biologi Campbell.

**.●.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian spionase dengan korban perasaan, Kise berjalan dengan kaki menyeret diikuti Kuroko.

"Kise-kun terlihat seperti Sadako."

Kise membersit hidungnya. Ia meraih gagang pintu kelas dengan tangan lemas dan gemetar. "Ne, Kurokocchi— Boleh aku mati sekarang?"

"Tidak boleh, Kise-kun."

Secercah cahaya menembus genteng sekolah dan menyinari pangeran kita. "Apa itu artinya kau tak rela kehilangan aku, Kurokocchi?"

"Bukan," ia menggeleng. "Kise-kun masih mempunyai hutang 2500 yen kepadaku. Hutang jangan dibawa mati, Kise-kun. Nanti kuburanmu sempit loh."

Kise wassalam seketika.

.

Lebih baik jangan menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi terhadap seseorang. Kalau jatuh nanti sakit. Sakitnya tuh disini.

**.●.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan. Sains I menjalani kehidupan dengan semestinya. Mendung pekat menggantung di langit; Akashi menangkap segaris sinar mentari turun ke bumi.

Burung-burung terbang berputar-putar, _Sebentar lagi hujan_— habis kepentok apa kok tiba-tiba jadi perhatian banget. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan Sagitarius –ya; mungkin.

"Aku bertemu _istri_ku di perpustakaan."

"—Oh begitu... Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Akashi takperlu menjawab.

.

_Pending_. Butuh waktu dua menit empat puluh tiga detik sampai pikirannya _connect_.

"—Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan kau menikah dengannya?"

.

Baru saja ia menyelesaikan soal paling rumit tentang reaksi molekuler. Akashi mengangkat tangan.

Pria berkepala tiga didepan kelas memberikan tatapan menantang ke seluruh penjuru. Seolah berkata, _Tak ada yang lain kah?_

Karena sungguh tidak ada; "—Akashi-kun? Silahkan."

Tanpa membawa buku, satu papan tulis bisa dibabat habis. Dan benar semua. Guru dengan kepala bersinar seperti bohlam itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar sampai mencapai batas telinga. Semua rekan seperjuangannya memenuhi kelas dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan bak melihat konser. Ini terlalu biasa; dan terjadi setiap hari.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Akashi-kun. Silahkan duduk kembali"

.

"Apa sih? Tiba-tiba galau hanya karena dilupakan begitu—" cibirnya. "Belikan saja pistol. Tekan pelatuknya, tembak. DOR. Mati. _Case Closed_ —masalah selesai. Gampang kan?"

Haizaki beranjak berdiri sambil menggenggam catatan kecil.

Ia berpapasan dengan Akashi dalam perjalanan ke tempat duduknya.

"Hai-chan; mau kemana?"

Haizaki memasukkan satu tangan ke saku dan melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

"—Hari ini aku yang siaran. Ada beberapa pengumuman penting."

.

Suara Kawaii-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang reaksi otoredoks perlahan berubah menjadi gumaman.

Sepasang _heterochromatic_ terdiam mengawasi ketika punggung lebar Haizaki semakin menjauh.

—Reo hanya bisa berharap tak ada karma lain yang menimpanya.

* * *

.

.

.

**[**_**Tok tok**_**] **—suara _microphone_ diketuk. Semua murid terdiam.

**[Selamat siang. Mohon maaf kepada guru yang sedang mengajar. Pengumuman pertama—]**

"Itu... Bukannya suara—"

Himuro Tatsuya menyipitkan mata. Pengen ngorek kuping tapi takutnya OOC. "Salah dengar kali."

**[ditujukan kepada tim basket; nanti pada pukul 4 sore harap berkumpul di lapangan, perihal koordinasi. Absen tanpa alasan yang jelas tidak akan ditolerir. Pengumuman kedua—]**

"Kok mirip—"

Aomine menguap terang-terangan. "Mungkin ada hal kelewat penting yang akan disampaikan."

**[ditujukan kepada tim ekskul Olimpiade Geografi, seusai sekolah diharapkan berkumpul di kelas Biologi B, perihal rapat anggota.]**

.

"Tidak biasanya" Midorima menekan-nekan boneka Shigaraki. "Perasaanku jadi tidak enak."

**[Pengumuman ketiga; ditujukan kepada seluruh siswa, mulai jam ke-4 sampai selesai diharapkan untuk membersihkan kelas masing-masing. Pengawas akan datang untuk menilai.]**

Kelas langsung riuh seketika.

**[Pengumuman keempat—]**

Terdapat jeda.

.

Satu, dua, tiga detik lewat.

"Kok diam?"

"Kesalahan teknis; mungkin."

.

**[ditujukan kepada kelas X Sains IV.]**

"Kelas kita kenapa lagi sih?"

_Tuh kan_, perasaan Kise jadi semakin suram.

**[Ibaratkan kita seperti **_**'sesuatu'**_** yang menerapkan hukum gerak.]**

.

"Tolong, jangan Fisika lagi –ssu"

Kuroko hanya terdiam di bangkunya.

.

**[Ada dua buah benda; seperti magnet, yang saling tarik menarik karena mereka mempunyai sifat berlawanan—kutub positif; dan kutub negatif.**

—**Kita berdua mempunyai sikap yang sangat berbeda. Kau setuju denganku?]**

Para guru di ruang rapat syok tak percaya. Terutama guru Fisika; yang sekarang sama-sama saling menatap ngeri.

"Pak; itu bukannya murid kesayangan kita ya?" –Serangan jantung akan menyerang dalam beberapa detik lagi.

.

**[Ingatlah Hukum III Newton.]**

**[F aksi sama dengan -F reaksi. Ketika aku memberi F sebesar **_**'aksi'**_**, aku yakin kau akan membalas -F sebesar **_**'reaksi'**_**; yang sepadan dengan **_**apa-yang-sudah-aku-berikan.**_**]**

.

**[Berdasarkan hukum ini; tak ada gaya '**_**aksi'**_** tanpa **_**'reaksi'**_**.**

**Hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya —sampai kau, bayangan; menatapku, jatuh kepadaku, membalas **_**'aksi'**_**ku, hanya untukku.]**

.

"Buset."

"Itu—beneran Sei-chan –ya?"

Tidak ada yang bergerak satu senti pun dari tempat duduk masing-masing.

Dari kebanyakan siswa yang terdiam dengan tanda tanya besar; hanya beberapa orang yang dapat menangkap maksud _'bayangan'_.

—Tanpa diberitahu pun kalian pasti tahu _siapa-siapa_ sajakah mereka.

.

**[—Sekian pengumuman hari ini. Terima kasih atas waktu yang diberikan, dan selamat siang.]**

.

DOR. Pelatuk sudah ditekan.

Siapa tahu, seorang Akashi Seijuro; yang masih menyeringai diruang T.U —telah melakukan acara _'penembakan'_ paling romantis sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini?

Walaupun masih pakai _kertas contekan_, sih.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Selamat sore, Akashi-san. Putra Anda ada?"_

_Ibu muda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi; "Seperti biasa."_

_"—Dia tak akan pernah bisa keluar. Aku khawatir nantinya dia takbisa bersosialisasi."_

_"Begitu ya" Ibu Kuroko mengangguk maklum dengan wajah sedatar parutan keju; kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan dari tasnya._

_"—Aku membuat banyak telur rebus. Kupikir tak akan habis bila hanya satu keluarga yang memakannya."_

_"Eh. Ah. Eng.. Terimakasih... —Huh?"_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Anu.. Sejak kapan anak itu disana? Siapa dia?"_

_Ibu Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Ah, ya. Aku sampai lupa. Ini anakku, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_._

_"Kalau sudah besar, Kuroko-chan ingin jadi apa?"_

_"Jadi doktel!" jawabnya dengan mantap._

_"Hebat~ Boleh tahu kenapa?"_

_"Bial bica encus-encus cama gini-gini" —Kuroko kecil membuat gerakan menyuntik; kemudian menunjuk kedua telinganya sambil memegang sesuatu (maksud hati ingin bilang stetoskop)._

_"Oh... Kalau Akashi?" –anak yang satu ini takperlu embel-embel 'chan'; atau sang Ibu harus sudah siap dilempar gunting rambut._

_._

_"Aku ingin menikahi Kuroko."_

_._

Tik.

Tik.

_Kedua Ibu-Ibu disana langsung mangap._

_"KE-KENAPA?"_

_._

_"—Karena– dia tidak cerewet."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Demi apa, Kuroko ingin mencolok matanya sendiri saat ini.

Berawal dari ditabrak kaisar merah di perpustakaan; kemudian diberi pernyataan cinta memalukan lewat siaran langsung, sampai kemudian mendapati _benda aneh_ di loker nya.

Kuroko berharap; darahnya mempunyai titik didih super rendah sampai ia bisa meleleh dan menghilang saat itu juga.

—Ia _terbakar_; wajahnya tak berhenti memerah sejak mendengar pengumuman aneh itu. Setelah beberapa menit dapat menenangkan diri dan rona nya sedikit pudar, Kuroko justru menemukan sesuatu _tak senonoh_ yang –sama sekali– bukan jalan keluar.

.

—_Sayang_, itu bukan benda tak senonoh.

Itu; cincin.

Tak lupa dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan;

_**[Kuroko Tetsuya. Dua tahun lagi; pakailah ini di jari manismu.]**_

.

—Pria mungil itu ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

Dengan warna merah yang semakin pekat; wajah Kuroko mungkin sudah mampu mematangkan sebuah telur ayam.

_Si Akashi Seijuro ini_; ia menggigit bibir. _Siapa sih? —Kebelet amat menikah denganku._

**.**

—**TBC—**

* * *

**13 Jan 2014: Edit lagi muakakakak. Kalau kemarin salah marga; sekarang salah soal nama senjata. Maaf kalau tulisan saya gak sesuai EYD. Yah, kebiasaan susah hilang soalnya. Perbaikan menulis akan saya tingkatkan mulai sekarang dan di chapter depan. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah review dan membenarkan typos saya. Hontou ni Arigatou :"**

.

Yosha. Ketemu lagi sama saya. Sepertinya chapter ini lebih garing dari yang kemarin OAO" Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan walau pendek #dibantai

Jadi kesimpulannya; Akashi mengaitkan cinta itu ya... seperti gaya aksi-reaksi. Intinya, dia sangat percaya diri cintanya dibalas; ya semacam itu lah. Kaitannya dengan hukum III Newton? Akashi yakin kalau Kuroko _nanti_nya; akan mencintai Akashi sama besarnya seperti bagaimana Akashi mencintai dirinya. Bingung? —Saya juga #plakk

Yah pokoknya; bukan berarti saya saking cintanya sama Fisika atau ahli dalam Fisika. Saya sedikit melenceng dari poin-poin itu. Saya menghormati Fisika; soalnya materinya banyak dan gakmungkin dipelajari semalam. Dan kalaupun jadi multiple choice, pemahaman dan hitungan saya sering kacau. Rumus juga banyak. Waktu terbatas. Buku satu semester aja lumayan tebel. Makanya saya bilang ini pelajaran paling ndewa —dan termasuk yang paling saya takuti pertama.

Saya berharap mempunyai sepersepuluh saja kecerdasan dari Sir Newton #ngaco

.

Terharu sekali rasanya nyampe chapter dua. Jadi keinget pas dulu SMP —malah nostalgia desu (**.**_**.**")

Kotak review saya terbuka lebar. Next?

.

**Chapter III: 97.6**


	3. Chapter III: 97,6

.

Berdasarkan perkiraan cuaca oleh Badan Meteorologi, Klimatologi dan Geofisika; puncak musim hujan adalah bulan Januari-Febuari.

.

Hujan memiliki arti relatif yang tergantung persepsi setiap orang.

Bagi Kuroko sendiri, musim hujan itu merepotkan.

Selain masalah jemuran yang belum kering, pandemik influenza dan kutu air; ada lagi masalah lain.

Kalau berangkat pagi; Ayahnya belum bangun. Kalau berangkat sedikit siang; ditengah jalan terjebak macet. Kalau berangkat sendiri, Ayahnya tak akan membolehkan. Kalau naik angkutan umum, takut kecopetan.

—Demi apa, Ayah. Putramu ini bukan gadis pingitan.

Sungguh tipe ayah over-protektif yang sering dicurigai teman-teman Kuroko sebagai _son-complex_. Yah, semoga saja itu hanya fitnah.

Alhasil; Kuroko harus mau mengendarai mobil merek Johnson; alias –becak.

.

Bukan hanya susah dalam hal berangkat. Dalam hal pulang juga sama saja.

**Pertama**; Kise Ryouta sudah menawari pulang bersama limousine-nya.

Sambil basah-basahan; tiga kancing teratas terbuka, bersandar di pintu mobil dengan pose pangeran Cinderella, dan menggigit setangkai mawar.

Sejauh ini, darimananya yang _normal_?

"Mau kubawakan tasmu, tuan putri?" —tanpa pikir dua kali, Kuroko langsung hengkang.

**Kedua**; Midorima Shintaro menawari pulang bersama Hondo Jazz-nya. Dengan segala sikap _tsundere_, _keroppi_ berwujud manusia seperti Midorima tak sewajarnya bicara gombal; _jadi Kuroko pikir sekarang dia butuh juga pergi ke THT_.

"Kau lah _lucky item_-ku hari ini, _nanodayo_."

—Bagus sih; maksud hati ingin mesra. Tapi Kuroko salah tangkap karena takut dibawa pulang sebagai sandera.

Pada akhirnya, Midorima yang _unlucky_ harus cengo ditengah hujan sebagai korban _misdirection_ pertama.

**Ketiga**; Aomine Daiki menawari naik vespa –tanpa mantel lagi. Romantis sih; kalau dibonceng bisa deket-deketan.

Tapi sayangnya; Kuroko tak ingin dikira cabe-cabean. Belum lagi Aomine yang minta dipeluk erat-erat —modusnya cerdas dan masuk logika; tapi kurang efektif.

Kuroko langsung meng-_Ignite Pass_ _Kai_ helm terdekat —opsi tiga masih jauh dari harapan.

**Keempat**; Murasakibara Atsushi menawari pulang dengan jalan bareng. Sepayung(motif polkadot) buat berdua katanya.

Terimakasih, tapi jarak rumah Kuroko 12 km. Sampai rumah mungkin kakinya sudah keriting duluan.

Untungnya si rambut ungu janda mempunyai reaksi paling normal. Jadi Kuroko hanya memilih balik badan.

**Kelima**; ada Kagami Taiga. Pagi-pagi sekali; dia sudah _booking_ tempat pertama dalam menawari tumpangan nyaman dan aman. Sayang seribu sayang; dia harus pulang telat akibat digelontor remidi Fisika. Sambil menonton rintik hujan dari balik jendela, ia menangis pelangi sekaligus menulis puisi cinta.

—Kagami mulai lapar.

Semakin cepat menyelesaikan ini, semakin cepat pulang dan makan —_This is Japanese lunch time rush._

—Nyatanya masih satu dari duapuluh soal yang diisi.

_Puk puk ya nak._

.

.

Akhirnya; pilihan terakhir jatuh kepada sang Mama tersayang.

.

_**[Kuroko-chan. Kamu nebeng temenmu dulu ya. Mama masih nonton film.] —TUUT TUUT.**_

.

Ia menatap layar handphone dengan tatapan kosong. _Kokbisa sih, Ma?_

Padahal calon ojekannya sudah terlanjur ditolak semua.

Kenyataannya; kalaupun _diizinkan_; para penggemar gelap Kuroko Tetsuya tak akan segan-segan menjadi tukang ojek dadakan juga.

Itu kalau tanpa konsekuensi.

—Siapapun yang mencoba mendekat hanya akan menerima kesialan. Paling sadis kalau ban sepedamu di parkiran langsung kempes depan-belakang. Atau baju olahraga yang digunting kasar tepat dibagian kedua puting dan pusar. Itu penghinaan, sudah tidakperlu diingat lagi.

Entah bagaimana dengan lima pria beda warna yang masih tak gentar. Kabarnya Akashi sebagai terpidana sah sudah menjadikan loker mereka tempat penangkaran kecoa dan hewan langka.

.

.

—Kumulonimbus pekat bergulung-gulung di atas langit. Gerimis sekarang bisa jadi berubah menjadi hujan deras yang awet; bahkan sampai setengah jam penuh. _Siapa saja tolong, aku ingin cepat pulang_; desahnya frustasi.

.

.

Sebuah suara klakson mobil beranjak maju; berada tak lebih dari 4 meter.

Kesan pertama: _Wow, mobilnya ganteng_.

Namun Kuroko menarik kata-katanya kembali saat kaca jendela menurun terbuka, menampakkan sosok supir berambut merah yang _sangat_ ia kenal dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Kedua iris itu berkilat seperti mata kucing dalam minimnya cahaya.

"Kuantar pulang?" katanya —masih dengan senyum yang sama seperti biasa.

"Tidak."

Mungkin langit bermaksud mengejek. Hujan justru turun semakin deras.

Akashi tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. "Masuklah; kau akan kedinginan diluar."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun."

Sebuah kilau cahaya membelah cepat. Petir menyambar.

Senyum Akashi berubah menjadi seringai; seolah berkata _'Aku menang'_. "—Kalau kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit; itu rugi. Satu hari yang terlewat saja dan kau harus menyusul ketinggalanmu di hari lain."

.

"Aku tidak menggigit," —ia men-sejajarkan tangan dengan telinga; memasang pose seolah akan mencakar. "—_Rawwr!_"

Petir kedua menyusul.

Bahu Kuroko merosot; tubuhnya gemetar, dan matanya setengah terpejam.

.

Bukan hal yang wajar kalau seseorang mengetahui orang lain sampai sudut terkecil; luar-dalam, dengan keyakinan luar biasa akibat klaim telepati. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Akashi. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Kuroko. Hanya akan beda cerita kalau Kuroko sudah mulai berubah; tapi tidak.

—Dari dulu sampai sekarang; Kuroko tetap pengidap _Brontophobia(__*****__)._

.

.

"Jangan duduk belakang, Tetsuya. Aku tidakmau dikira supirmu."

* * *

**.**

**.•.**

**.-=—.**●**.—=-.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Modulus Young/Modulus elastis (E) ©Thomas Young**

**Hukum III Newton fanfiction © Kucing Bishie**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III: 97.6**

**.**

**.-=—.**●**.—=-.**

•**.•**

**.**

* * *

"Ibu seperti itulah yang paling asyik."

.

Kuroko semakin tenggelam dalam belitan handuk merah. Ia menatap jengkel pada kaca mobil yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik air hujan. Seolah memang benda itulah yang patut disalahkan. Sementara didepan mereka; nampak barisan panjang antrian kendaraan sebelum lampu lalu lintas. "—Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan."

Pemuda itu bergeser dan menempelkan pipi pada kaca mobil yang dingin, menatap para pejalan kaki —mereka melangkah cepat-cepat sambil memayungi diri dengan tas. Beberapa diantaranya memakai mantel.

.

Akashi tertawa rendah. "Kalau aku tidak datang, Tetsuya hanya perlu merangkak sampai rumah."

Secara tidak langsung; ia _seolah_ mengharapkan ucapan terimakasih. –Meskipun sedikit memaksa.

"Aku takmasalah kalau harus turun disini, Akashi-kun."

"—Dan membiarkanmu malu?"

"Urat kemaluanku sudah putus semua."

Masih sisa 43 detik sampai lampu kembali berubah hijau.

.

Pipi Kuroko setia menempel di kaca mobil. Kali ini, ia menatap pedagang buah di pinggir jalan; "—Kau sudah mengambil contoh yang ekstrim." Sebelum dibalas; ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kenapa kau mengambil hukum III Newton; dan yakin sekali kalau aku akan balik menyukaimu?"

"—Ini lebih dari sekedar suka, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak suka kau," desisnya menantang. "Pernyataan itu membuatku malu."

"Masa'?" Akashi melontarkan senyum jahil. "Kau tadi bilang kalau _sudah-tidak-punya_ rasa malu."

Berikutnya; suasana canggung menggantung.

Siaran radio otomatis berputar —diawali dengan suara ceria pembawa acara walaupun cuaca sedang suram.

Frekuensi 97.6.

.

"Begitu?" Kuroko menegakkan punggung; melirik sang kaisar dengan senyum tipis. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau aku mengaitkannya dengan Modulus Young?"

Akashi sedikit menaikkan alis.

.

.

"Pada dasarnya; semua benda memiliki elastisitas."

.

"—Modulus Young hanya mampu menjelaskan perbandingan antara tegangan dan regangan dalam daerah linier grafik; dengan kata lain hanya sampai batas keseimbangan yang bisa kita ambil di titik A."

.

"Ketika sampai titik B, jalurnya menyimpang. Sampai titik C, jalurnya berbelok dan dikatakan suatu benda mencapai titik patahnya."

.

.

Roda mobil meluncur mulus membelah jalanan yang sepi. Akashi tetap tak kehilangan konsentrasi walaupun terang-terangan sudah diajak bicara. Ia terdiam; menyimak setiap kata.

"Dengan kata lain; suatu benda yang diberi gaya terlalu besar akan mencapai batas elastisitasnya; bahkan dapat mencapai titik dimana dia akan nampak rapuh dan akhirnya patah." Kuroko tersenyum; "Dalam hal ini, aku adalah karet. Gaya yang terlalu besar hanya akan menyebabkan_ku_ mudah putus; begitu pula dengan perasaanmu."

.

"Akashi-kun tak seharusnya fanatik dalam hal menyukai seseorang—"

"Sudah kubilang ini lebih dari suka, Tetsuya."

.

Kuroko sulit percaya Akashi masih bisa membalas pernyataan setenang itu; bahkan dengan riak wajahnya yang tetap tidak berubah. "—Sekarang kukembalikan padamu –semua benda di bumi ini pasti mempunyai elastisitas 'kan?"

Terkadang waktu berjalan cepat sekali.

Tanpa terasa; mobil sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumah kediaman keluarga Kuroko.

.

"—Ah, ya."

.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau kuibaratkan sebagai kayu? Ia mungkin nampak tidak elastis; tapi sebuah gaya yang besar pasti akan dapat membuatnya melengkung, bukan?"

Kuroko diam.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau kuibaratkan sebagai batu? Bahkan ini semakin sulit dibengkokkan; tapi dia tetap mempunyai sifat elastis."

.

Penyiar radio masih berbicara panjang lebar sebagai _backsound_.

—_Crap_. Tak ada yang menandingi Akashi sekarang; baik soal adu intelek dan kepintaran mencari celah dalam fakta.

Kuroko sudah kalah; tapi ia tak menyerah. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Hanya sampai Akashi meraih tangannya; _mengecupnya_. "—Kau tidak serapuh karet, Kuroko Tetsuya." Iris hetero menatapnya tepat di mata.

"—Kau nampak seperti kayu; bahkan mungkin batu menurut penglihatanku. Memang sulit; tapi aku hanya perlu memberikan gaya yang cukup besar sampai kau mencapai titik B."

Darah mengalir cepat dari leher sampai pipi Kuroko. Ia menghentakkan tangan; membuka paksa kunci pintu dan langsung memasuki rumah setelah melempar handuk si empunya mobil.

Akashi menghirup aroma tangan kanannya dalam-dalam.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras; dahan pohon di tepi jalan bergoyang tertiup angin. Cuaca terlalu suram untuk keluar; jadi tak ada salahnya kalau Akashi boleh tertawa keras-keras tanpa takut ada yang mendengar.

Mungkin setelah ini ia tak akan cuci tangan selama seminggu.

.

_Pada dasarnya, semua benda di bumi ini —adalah elastis._

**.●.**

**.**

**.**

_._

_._

_Eat. Study. Sleep. __**Repeat.**_

—Begitu terus setiap hari.

Makan, belajar, tidur; kemudian diulang lagi esoknya.

.

Bagi sebagian besar penyandang status siswa pasti sama-sama merasakan. Begitupun Akashi.

Jika seluruh jadwalnya selama satu bulan ditulis dalam selembar kertas; maka kertas tersebut tak akan lebih pendek dari kertas sayembara.

Seperti yang sudah ditekankan sebelum ini; tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar disukainya —sungguh, tak ada. Mendengarkan radio juga bukan salah satu kegemarannya; tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering memutar saluran yang sama.

97.6; takpernah berubah.

.

Mulai pukul 05.30 sampai 06.30; rajin diisi acara basa-basi sebagai pemanis mulut —Akashi menyukai bagaimana si pembawa acara dapat memberikan sugesti hanya dengan melalui perkataan.

Ia akan lama-lama berdiam diri di parkiran sekolah. Tak segan memarkir kendaraannya dalam jangkau pandang para guru.

Tak masalah belum cukup umur sudah mengendarai mobil. Toh selama ada uang; baginya, _semua bisa diatur_.

.

.

_**[Selamat pagi sahabat Kiseki FM! Pagi hari ini dingin sekali, ya; tapi pasti masih pada semangat kan?]**_

.

_**[Untuk mengawali hari yang sedikit mendung ini —bagaimana kalau Shiro memutar sebuah lagu... Ya, kali ini ada~ **_**Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop**_**-nya **_**Landon Pigg**_**. Lagunya mellow; tapi semoga gak bikin tambah ngantuk—]**__,_ sebuah tawa pelan mengikuti.

Sementara lagu diputar; suara kecil pemuda itu mengiringi.

_**[Hari ini kan Hari Sabtu pagi.. Nanti malam pasti pada malam mingguan ya? **_**–hmph-**_** Yang single jangan murung; disyukuri dulu saja keadaannya... Atau ada yang mau sama Shiro? Shiro kebetulan juga single~ Apa? Gak ada yang mau? Yasudah~]**_, tawa lagi.

_**[Seperti biasa; Shiro akan menunggu email dari sahabat setia Kiseki —hari ini topik nya tentang cinta. Eitss; yang single juga boleh bergabung.]**_

.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan.

Mungkin otak cerdas Akashi sudah tersangkut vektor sampai akan mengambil langkah ekstrim kedua.

.

_**[—Ping! Email pertama; dari **_**Luna_Lunaa**_**. Shiro bacain ya; Shiro-chan, aku menyukai seseorang dikelasku, tapi—]**_

.

Jemarinya mengetik cepat diatas layar handphone.

—Cek ulang. Susunan bahasa, OK. _Send._

.

_**[Jadi bagaimana Luna-san? Menurut Shiro; lebih baik menjadi jujur dan ungkapkan saja perasaanmu. Itu lebih baik kan? Baiklah; ada email kedua. Wah; cepatnya. Dari —]**_

_"Cinta itu buta; sulit, tapi juga elastis."_

.

.

.

Akashi menyeringai menampakkan taringnya; ketika si pembawa acara terdiam cukup lama —setelah menerima e-mail tersebut.

Di lain tempat; Kuroko yang berada di ruang perekaman malah mematung dengan wajah beruap.

.

—_Salahkan seseorang yang membuat wajahnya mudah merona._

**.**

—**TBC—**

* * *

**(*) Brontophobia — takut petir.**

**A/N. Yey! Chapter III! #tebarconfetti**

—_Siapa sih, yang gakmau, kalau yang ngelamar itu Akashi?_ Kalau saya sih; bener gakmau. Soalnya Akashi cuma milik Kuroko desu :3

—Kenapa hujan? Anggap saja setting nya negara tropis. Secara tidak langsung, saya seolah maksa settingnya di Indonesia. Kenapa lagi? Karena BMKG memang menyatakan puncaknya di bulan Januari. Tapi ini hanya keegoisan saya untuk mendukung isi cerita :3

.

Ketika semalam ada tugas matematika yang harus dikerjakan; tugas buat bagan; bahkan besoknya ada praktikum —saya malah mendahulukan mengetik fanfic ini. Keren kan? #jangan-dicontoh (—Dan ada tugas Fisika juga!)

Mungkin chapter ini persentase leluconnya berkurang drastis ya? Yak; gomen ne. Sebuah cerita nantinya juga akan menemui tahap penyelesaian sampai mencapai tahap akhir. Saya gak yakin bisa terus-terusan nambah/mempertahankan joke seperti chapter yang awal-awal.

Tapi sebenarnya; kita tak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba :3

Oke; yang berminat ini dilanjut, silahkan me-review.

.

.

**Chapter IV: Tegangan**


	4. Chapter IV: Tegangan

.

.

Sebagai pembukaan untuk mengawali hari yang aneh ini; izinkan seseorang mewanti-wanti.

—Bahwa anak-anak SMA itu sebagian besar: terlucu, terheboh, tergila, terberani, ternekat, _terlalu_, dan ter-ter yang lainnya.

Apa perlu dikatakan sekali lagi?

.

.

.

"Jelaskan asas _Pacta Sunt Servanda_?"

"P-Pasta?" (Translate: Aku mulai lapar)

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang asas_ Abus de Droit_?"

"A-Apes berduit?" (Translate: Aku terbawa suasana berita kasus korupsi)

"Apa arti dari asas hukum _Nullum Delictum Nulla Poena Sine Praevira Lege Poenali_?"

"Nullum _Delicious _#,)9*-$&amp;^+!?" (Translate: Makhluk dari planet mana kamu?)

"Jangan berlagak Amerika, Kagami-kun."

Kagami nyengir.

"Baik, selanjutnya. Apa asas yang menyatakan bahwa semua orang mengetahui Undang-Undang?"

"Err –_Restitutio In de Groot(*)_?" (Translate: Aku teler. Ulangan hariannya bisa ditunda tidak?)

Hanya kurang 5 menit 12 detik sampai Ulangan Harian dimulai.

Gemas; Kuroko melempar modul Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan dan menatap diiringi ekspresi suram. Dengan wajah sangar dan rambut seperti api obor perayaan; mungkin nantinya Kagami lebih cocok menjadi teroris daripada pemadam kebakaran.

"Aku 98% yakin bahwa Kagami-kun akan mendapat **C-**"

_Sadisnya_. Sudah C, di _min_ pula.

.

"—Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memotong Planaria?"

Dengan tidak sopannya; Kagami tertawa lantang sambil berteriak; "Mereka MATI!"

—_Krik krik._

Kelas langsung berubah angker sesunyi kuburan.

Sudah keras, _salah lagi_.

.

.

Kalau pasangan _combo chaos_ macam Kagami-Kuroko sedang sibuk bab hukum-menghukum; Kise dan Aomine justru telaten mempelajari Plantae Biologi di pojokan.

"Sebutkan 4 tumbuhan yang meliputi kelas Liliopsida?"

"Rumput-rumputan, jahe-jahean, pisang-pisangan, palem-paleman, cabe-cabean."

—Wah. Pintarnya.

"Kise. Sejak kapan ada cabe-cabean masuk situ?"

.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan Kise Ryouta. Salah satu korban sistem pendidikan baru dan globalisasi. Model _bishie_ yang mandi saja pakai air susu kambing; yang katanya _Homophobia_ –tapi ketika ketemu Kuroko Tetsuya justru main peluk-cium dan tidak absen cipika-cipiki.

_Tsundere_ itu banyak jenisnya.

.

.

.

—Orang bilang; masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang paling indah.

Seindah apapun; semuanya tak akan lepas dari keanehan dan kelabilan para siswa. Dampak didikan dari lingkungan, katanya. Atau bisa jadi akibat dampak Kurikulum 2013.

Misal; entah semalam sebagian besar siswa bermimpi apa sampai memilih Murasakibara sebagai anggota OSIS merangkap ketua kelas. Sekarang semua dapat dilihat hasilnya –dimana warna pink tiba-tiba saja menjadi warna kejantanan pada SMA mereka.

Mari kita mundur menuju beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Pada suatu hari, dia mengusulkan –_pada dasarnya memaksa_— agar kompak; semua harus setuju membuat kaos kelas berwarna pink. Dan disaat para nona-nona menganga cantik; semua pria yang tidak terima langsung berkoar mengajukan pemakzulan. Tidak seorangpun ingin dianggap cucok.

Untuk menghindari terjadinya pertumpahan darah, akhirnya diadakanlah adu suit yang dimenangkan Murasakibara.

Ini bukan soal selera.

_Hanya masalah gengsi._

.

.

.

Contoh kedua; ketika presentasi guru yang menerangkan pelajaran terdengar seperti _bla bla bla_ –Midorima; Takao dan kawan-kawannya justru bermain remi dibawah meja.

Yang kalah harus lepas sabuk, selanjutnya lepas kancing; dilanjutkan dengan kaos; begitu terus sampai mereka telanjang. Kalaupun para pembaca sebagai fangirls dan fanboys sangat senang mendapat foto untuk dipajang dan menakuti tikus rumah —saya tidak menyarankan untuk mencontoh apalagi menerapkan hukuman ini. Serius.

Padahal biasanya Midorima itu pintar. Tumben saja hari ini dia sedikit _mengigau_. Dan ia sudah membawa _lucky item_ hari ini; yaitu boneka anak kecil gundul meniup seruling.

—Sekarang si katak hijau berpikir kalau ia salah benda dengan keliru membawa miniatur boboho. Sekali lagi, kenapa juga ia ikutan bermain remi? Kalau kalah berkali-kali sampai lepas baju; dan saking tidak mujurnya sampai kedapatan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis; dengan keadaan telanjang dada tersisa bawahan boxer –_siapa yang malu?_

"Takao. Ambilkan bajuku."

Beberapa gadis terkikik-kikik sampai tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Tidak mau~."

Naas; sang guru sejarah berkacamata berdiri dari duduknya.

Melayang sebuah penghapus papan tulis, mengecup mesra jidatnya.

Maka jadilah Midorima hormat; angkat kaki kiri; jewer telinga kanan sambil menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya.

.

.

.

—Masih banyak lagi contoh lain.

.

Semua butuh proses. Termasuk psikologi para remaja yang menyimpang; akibat memasuki masa-masa pencarian jati diri.

Sebagian besar akan bertingkah eksentrik –kalau tidak mau dibilang sinting.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke Singapura," ujar Akashi.

Bagai mendengar suara petir di pagi bolong –_karena siang bolong sudah terlalu _mainstream— seluruh rekan sejawatnya kompak menoleh.

.

Wajah datar dan tatapan matanya serius seperti biasa.

Kalau Akashi yang bilang, okelah mereka percaya. Jangankan Singapura; seandainya ia menyewa roket dan terbang ke bulan pun mereka pasti masih percaya. Tapi kok —tumben; dia menarik perhatian dengan bicara destinasi liburannya?

.

Secepat nimfa belalang berganti kulit –kabar itu meluas ke seluruh angkatan kelas sepuluh.

Berbagai ungkapan seperti; "Akashi-san; hati-hati ya," atau "Sei-chan; jangan lupa oleh-olehnya," —berdengung sepanjang lorong ia berjalan.

"Aka-chin, do'a ku menyertaimu."

"—Aku akan membacakan surah Yasin untukmu, Akashicchi."

.

_Tunggu dulu._ Kenapa lama-lama terdengar seolah Akashi akan pergi ke alam kubur?

"Kau berharap aku mati, Ryouta?"

.

.

.

—Ini bulan Januari; titik puncak musim hujan sebelum Febuari.

Siang panas membakar kulit; malam dingin diguyur hujan berpetir.

Tak ada angin tak ada awan; sehari setelah Akashi mengatakan sesuatu tentang Singapura —setiap siswa justru mendapati sebungkus keripik singkong di kolong meja mereka.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung; ada rasa balado, jagung bakar, jagung manis, pedas, dan keju sekaligus.

Baiklah; ini Januari, bukan April. Dan tidak ada yang namanya _January mop_ ataupun _January fool_.

Mibuchi Reo menatap tersangka nomor satu berjarak dua bangku darinya; "—Sei-chan?"

.

Kaisar bergunting merah duduk santai; memutar-mutar tang dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti: "Itu oleh-oleh."

Haizaki membalik bungkus keripik singkongnya.

.

**Keripik Singkong KHAS MALANG.**

**Rasa Balado; Uenak Mantap Gurih.**

**.**

—**Cap SINGO EDAN—**

.

—Baiklah.

.

.

Biarpun bukan dari Singapura; yang penting sama-sama singa. —Lihat capnya 'kan?

.

Akashi Seijuro; siswa kesayangan para guru, yang kabarnya (calon) juara satu paralel, seorang yang hafalannya luar biasa. Sekali lihat teori langsung tancap —lebih dari sembilan ratus definisi matematika dihafal semua. Tipe-tipe orang ber-IQ tinggi yang sulit ditebak.

Siapa tahu kalau dia mempunyai _sedikit_ selera humor?

Mungkin otaknya sedang kecantol vektor.

.

Akashi boleh jadi eksentrik dengan caranya sendiri –_kalau tidakmau dibilang sinting._

.

* * *

**.**

**.•.**

**.-=—.**●**.—=-.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays — Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hukum III Newton fanfiction — Kucing Bishie**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV: Tegangan **_**(Stress? or Voltage?)**_

**.**

**.-=—.**●**.—=-.**

•**.•**

**.**

* * *

.

"Tetsu."

"Apa, Aomine-kun."

Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam; kemudian menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Jas almamaternya melorot sampai lengan. Rambutnya kusut; bertabur wijen dan mayonaise. Terlebih; ia menguar bau tak sedap. "—Aku ini kurang apa sih?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Maksudnya."

"Aku rela tenggelam dalam ember; aku rela gantung diri di pohon tomat; aku rela tertabrak semut hanya untukmu."

"Aomine-kun menggombal atau melawak?"

Si kulit pohon manyun sambil menyedot ingus. "Aku anggap itu pujian."

"—Dan, darimana bau busuk ini berasal."

"Seseorang berambut merah menendangku ke tong sampah beberapa saat lalu."

"Bersabarlah. Itu hanya cobaan."

"Itu kutukan."

"Baik. Aku turut berduka cita."

.

Susah ya ngomong dengan orang yang ekspresinya sedatar parutan keju.

"—Apa saking hitamnya kulitku sampai seseorang yang kusukai tidak balik menyukaiku?"

_Waduh. Ada sinyal nih._

"Kulitmu tidak hitam tapi biru."

"Tetsu. Aku serius."

Tanpa berhenti melangkah; Kuroko menoleh. Bibirnya hanya berupa garis tipis tanpa lengkungan ekspresi. "Cinta itu buta dan tidak akan memandang rupa, Aomine-kun. Cinta sejati akan menerimamu apa adanya." Ia menorehkan senyum tipis. "—Aomine-kun tidak hitam, kok. Hanya remang-remang saja."

"Kau ini ikhlas memuji tidak?"

Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Tenang. Orang hitam itu manis."

"Jadi apa aku manis?"

"Kau pahit seperti empedu."

"Tetsu—"

"Kalau wajah Aomine-kun dibandingkan dengan batu apung, masih bagusan batunya."

"Hoi."

"Mungkin; wajahmu seperti gerandong."

"—Kenapa kata-katamu mentah sekali?"

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menutup mulut; hidung; telinga, hampir seluruh panca indra. Tapi Aomine tak peduli. Sekarang atau tak selamanya. Dia positif berpikir bahwa tadi itu bukan hinaan; melainkan ujian —antara _positif thinker_ dengan _orang GR_ itu beda tipis sebenarnya.

Di jalan setapak tepi lapangan olahraga; ia terang-terangan meraih tangan Kuroko.

Sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan; di depan umum; dengan _tak sedikit_ orang yang menyaksikan. Bahkan ditonton oleh guru olahraga yang tanpa sengaja angkang-angkang lalu tersedak peluit sendiri. Beberapa detik lagi; Aomine akan mencurahkan perasaannya.

"Aomine-kun?"

.

"Tetsu; aku—"

Aomine siap mencium; kalau saja sebuah bola hitam tak telak mengenai hidung mancungnya.

Mungkin dia sudah menjadi magnet kutukan.

.

"_Ball Out!_"

"Sei-chan! Kamu ini melempar kemana?"

.

Pantaslah pukulannya kuat; tepat sasaran dan telak.

Memukulnya saja pakai rumus.

Disana ada Akashi; dengan tongkat pemukul _softball_. Bayangkan dia mempunyai ekor serta tanduk; lalu Akashi akan menjadi iblis sungguhan.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." –Lain di mulut lain di hati.

Permintaan maaf hanya sekedar formalitas. Tatapan mata setajam kucing liar mengatakan: _'Jangan coba-coba sentuh milikku atau mati'_

.

—Ah. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit.

Bersabarlah Aomine.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua guru pernah menjadi murid; semua guru juga pernah muda. Seandainya seorang guru masih mengingat masa-masa mereka menjadi seorang anak yang duduk di bangku SMA; akankah mereka akan mempertimbangkan kembali –untuk meletakkan jadwal Matematika atau Fisika di jam terakhir?

Kondisi terbaik seseorang adalah di pagi hari; ketika suasana masih terasa sejuk dan perut masih terasa kenyang karena sarapan. Ketika siang, siswa cenderung mengantuk dan mulai lapar —keluh Murasakibara; sebagai ahli gizi paling cakap seantero sekolah. Diam-diam ia membuat teks eksposisi berisi kontra tentang jadwal pelajaran jurusan IPA.

.

Kebetulan Sains I mendapat jatah Kimia dua jam; dua kali 45 menit di jam terakhir. Satu guru Kimia dan satu penjaga laboratorium terlihat seperti makhluk dunia lain. Entah ini bencana atau keajaiban. Demi lancar lewat dua jam penuh penderitaan; semua menggumamkan harapan sambil bercucuran air mata dan keringat dingin —doa orang teraniaya itu biasanya terkabul.

Fe, Zn, Cu, Mg, larutan HCl dan kawan-kawannya sudah disiapkan dengan cantik di setiap meja.

Murid berjas putih duduk rapi di setiap kursi; sementara kumis si guru kimia bergoyang kanan-kiri.

.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita praktikum larutan elektrolit dan non-elektrolit."

.

"—Sensei; itu materi lalu. Kenapa sensei memulai redoks dahulu kemudian elektrolit?"

"Oh, begitukah? Sekarang kita rangkap redoks juga."

.

Terdengar keluhan riuh dari sebagian besar siswa.

.

.

Kawaii-sensei; yang _memang_ merupakan guru Kimia ter-_kawaii_ dengan kepala bersinar setengah plontos kini memasang wajah moe.

"Dengarkan saya." Pria bungkuk itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas; tinggi-tinggi. "Peraturan pertama; guru selalu benar. Peraturan kedua; apabila guru salah —kembali ke peraturan pertama. Jadi saya bisa memulai darimanapun yang saya mau. Paham?"

.

.

—Sementara diluar laboratorium Kimia; Kuroko mengendap-endap.

.

.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan bahwa sepatu setiap orang yang memasuki laboratorium harus dilepas dan diletakkan dalam rak khusus.

Sudah bukan hal yang jarang pula bila maling sandal bisa ditemui dimana saja; bahkan selain di tempat ibadah seperti masjid.

—Berangkatnya pakai _Swallow_, pulangnya bisa pakai _Carvil_ sampai pantofel. Satu-satunya alternatif adalah memakai bakiak; dijamin tak akan ada yang menukar.

Sayangnya Kuroko bukan maling sandal. Ia hanya sedang mengeluarkan bakat terpendam.

Mudah saja —hari ini Kuroko mendapat jatah piket harian. Empat pria warna-warni yang biasa berbagi suka-duka piket bersama pun sekarang raib entah kemana.

Kuroko hanya tak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Karena ia adalah anak yang jujur, maka tugas akan tetap terlaksana –entah makhluk ghaib macam apa yang merasuki sampai terlintas pikiran menyembunyikan sandal dari lab kimia.

—Ia segera mengambil sepasang sepatu putih keluaran tahun ini.

Sebelah kanan digunakan untuk menyumpat pipa selokan; yang kiri dilempar sampai tersangkut di atap. Ini namanya _pasang badan, siap mati_.

.

.

Kuroko tersenyum manis sekali setelah berhasil melakukan tindak kriminal terhadap seseorang. —_Nak, tadi pagi kamu sarapan kadal ya?_

_._

Langkah selanjutnya; berpura-pura lewat dan tak tahu apa-apa.

Seperti; "—Sepatu putih sensei? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Begitu ya." Kawaii-sensei menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal itu saya nyicil, belum lunas lagi."

Kuroko memasang wajah datar seperti biasa; namun (lagi-lagi) tersenyum dengan tidak wajarnya. "Saya akan mencarikan untuk sensei. Asal sensei temani saya dulu sampai selesai piket. Bagaimana?"

_Pintarnya dirimu._

.

"—Boleh saja."

.

"Eh?" –_Semudah itu?_

"Saya beres-beres dulu. Kembalilah ke kelas."

"Baik."

.

* * *

.

—Itu kalau semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kuroko berhasil mengakhiri sesi piket sampai ubin bersih berkilau seperti tanpa kaca. Tak sadar sama sekali saat sosok pria bersandal _Swallow_ menekuk tangan ditengah pintu. Kongkalikong Aphrodite dan bumbu-bumbu penyedap dari Akashi Seijuro akan berlangsung lagi hari ini.

Kalau (calon) istri bisa licik; (calon) suami juga harus lebih licik —ahem. _Teori macam apa itu?_

.

.

"Puas mengerjai orang, hm?"

Kuroko berbalik panik hanya untuk mendapati Akashi memblok satu-satunya jalan keluar. Ia menggondol gunting bedah —_darimana dia mendapat benda itu?_– membuka dan mengatupkan kedua pisaunya; dengan senyum lebih angker daripada boneka _chucky_.

"Tidak ada urusan."

Berkemas dengan tergesa-gesa; Kuroko memasukkan bukunya dengan cepat dan asal.

Remaja di ujung pintu kembali ke posisi berdiri tegak. "Tentu saja ada. Aku memberikan kedua sepatuku kepada Kawaii-sensei; dan sebagai gantinya—;" _oh, Kuroko benci dengan bagaimana cara_nya_ tersenyum_. "—Aku yang akan menemanimu pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Hah. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus pulang dua kali bersamamu?"

"Mimpi tidur denganku, mungkin?" —Sebuah busur papan tulis melayang.

.

"Katakan lagi dan aku benar-benar tidakmau pulang bersamamu, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

"—Dalam fisika, muatan sejenis itu saling tolak-menolak," Kuroko mengawali pembicaraan. Jalanan cukup sepi; sinar matahari menembus celah dedaunan pohon (u)asem disamping wilayah pejalan kaki. Akashi berjalan dibelakangnya, mengawasi; berada di ambang batas antara senyum geli dan senyum simpati.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau muatan kita sejenis?"

"Kita sama-sama laki-laki."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau laki-laki? Bukannya Tetsuya itu _Hermaphrodite_ ya?"

Warna merah pekat merambat sampai ke telinga. —_Kurang ajar_. "Aku ini laki-laki! Mau cek ke kamar mandi sekarang?!"

"Wah, dengan senang hati."

Kuroko mengatupkan bibir dengan rapat; menghentakkan kaki dengan keras seperti anak kecil, lalu berbalik. "Cukup. Aku pulang sendiri."

.

"Tunggu dulu," Akashi menutup mulut dengan satu tangan; menahan tawa. "Tetsuya belum memberikan nomor ponsel—"

"Ha? Nomor sepatu? 38!"

"Aku serius, Tetsuya. Dengarkan kata-kataku yang terakhir untuk hari ini, dan aku akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan selamat sentosa."

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku selamanya?"

.

Ia tersenyum penuh rahasia. "_Well_, aku tidak janji untuk besok."

.

"Sepakat. Apa yang ingin Akashi-kun katakan?"

"Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu sebentar."

Kuroko memasang wajah tak paham ketika jari mereka bertaut. Tapi—

"Nah, apa yang Tetsuya rasakan?"

—Ia menutup wajah dengan tangan yang bebas. "Aku tak merasakan apa-apa."

.

Akashi menatap; menyipitkan mata —irisnya berkilat dalam getaran humor.

"Arus listrik juga terjadi pada tubuh manusia. Mereka sangat lemah; tapi benar-benar ada."

.

"—Sistem listrik dalam tubuh manusialah yang mengontrol kecepatan detak jantung."

.

"Saat kita bersentuhan seperti ini; jantungku bergemuruh lebih cepat." —Dia tertawa rendah. "Ini lucu sekaligus aneh."

.

Kuroko menepis tangan itu; memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. "_Aku tak merasakan apa-apa_;" –tapi bohong.

"Benda bermuatan listrik negatif tertarik dari tempat bertegangan rendah menuju tempat bertegangan tinggi." —_Dan Akashi adalah listrik bertegangan tinggi_. "—Aku yakin kau sedikit terkena _imbasnya_."

"Ngomong apa sih? Sesuai perjanjian, jangan menggangguku lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu."

"Tapi kau mengikutiku."

"Aku hanya memastikan calon istriku selamat sampai rumah."

.

Tekanan darah Kuroko bisa saja naik setelah ini. Dongkolnya luar biasa. "–Aku bukan istrimu!"

"—Aku bilang calon."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dibalik tembok, Kise menangis; berputar dan meloncat-loncat seperti balerina. "Kurokocchi_-ssu_! Kurokocchi-ku!"

"Berisik, Kise."

"Apa Aominecchi tidak marah? Hajar saja Akashicchi!"

"Kau mau dia dijebloskan ke penjara _-nodayo_?" —kekuatan hukum keluarga Akashi bukan main-main, dude.

Siapa cepat, dia dapat.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat ingin memberi kejutan. Sayangnya _si dia_ sudah di gebet duluan.

"Kise-chin, ponselmu bunyi."

"Aku tahu itu –ssu." Ia meraih ponsel; gondok setengah hidup.

.

.

**From : Akashicchi**

**To : Kise Ryota**

**.**

_**Ketika ada orang berduaan, orang ketiga adalah setan.**_

_**Jangan coba-coba jadi setan, Ryota.**_

_**.**_

_**NB: Ini perintah.**_

.

.

Smartphone segera dibanting ke tembok terdekat. Bibir Kise berkerut-kerut; air mata bercucuran; wajahnya otomatis terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua. Ketahuilah bahwa cinta (yang ditolak) juga menyebabkan penuaan dini.

"Akashicchi curang!"

.

.

.

**-T**u**B**er**C**ulosis**-**

* * *

.

**Chapter ini dirampungkan bersama dengan oneshot terbaru saya "Detak Jantung"; silahkan cek di profil saya kalau berminat membaca.**

**Chapter ini direvisi lagi sehingga jarak publish dan update nya sedikit lama. Terimakasih sudah menunggu. Semoga tidak mengecewakan 3:)**

**Selamat ulangtahun Kuroko (telat satu hari).**

**.**

**(*) Bukan Restitutio In "de Groot"**_**. **_**Tapi**_** Restitutio In Integrum.**_** De Groot itu nama ahli hukum —untuk jaga-jaga.**

**A/N. Hohoho. Maafkan saya yang sangat telat update. Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan sangat terimakasih untuk yang sudah review. Email saya isinya jadi asyik dibaca. **Ayo semuanya sini merapat biar saya kecup satu-satu :3

Tegangan sendiri bisa bermakna ambigu. Bisa Tegangan dengan lambang V (Voltage); atau tegangan dengan lambang σ sigma kecil (Stress). Makna Stress sendiri juga ambigu, haha. Bisa Stress nya Fisika, atau Stress nya orang kelainan.

Kalau untuk chapter ini sepertinya bermakna kelainan ya #plok

Kurikulum 13, jurusan IPA pun dapat pelajaran Sejarah &amp; Ekonomi. Tidak enak kan? Mungkin tidak enak bagi beberapa orang.

**.**

**NB:** Yang bingung dengan nama panggilan untuk saya; sebenarnya saya gak keberatan dipanggil apa saja. Wkw :3

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya;**

**Chapter V: Asas Black**


	5. Chapter V: Asas Black

.

Kalau mesin _fotocopy_ adalah buatan manusia, maka manusia pasti bisa jauh lebih baik dari mesin _fotocopy_.

—Tersebutlah Akashi yang terkenal dengan julukan mesin _fotocopy_ berjalan.

Tanyakan nilai _sinus cosinus tangen_ sampai _cosce_ dari seluruh sudut segitiga; bahkan meskipun itu materi tahun lalu, hampir tidak ada yang terlupakan. Tanyakan kembali tanggal-tanggal peperangan, ataupun ciri-ciri seluruh manusia purba; beserta penemunya pun masih bisa disebutkan dengan rinci. Tanyakan kembali sesuatu yang ia baca beberapa menit lalu; bahkan tanda baca seperti titik koma dan konotasi juga masuk hafalan.

Individualis; egois; merasa paling benar sendiri tanpa memandang keadaan orang lain. Ia cerdas dan; Oh —bukannya _sangat berminat_ sampai tak pernah gagal meraih juara; ia hanya tidak senang menjadi yang kedua. Tidak ada nomor dua dan _yang di duakan_ dalam kamus seorang Akashi.

Itu sebabnya kenapa sampai lulus sekolah menengah pertama pun ia masih belum mempunyai pacar.

—Juga belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta; meskipun itu hanya cinta monyet.

Namun semuanya berubah saat rasa cinta menyerang —dramatisnya; _wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku_ ; _cinta lama bersemi kembali. _Atau apalah judul yang cocok.

.

_**Moeness Overload. **_Dua kata cukup untuk menggambarkan _si doi_. Pertama kali bertatap muka, Akashi seperti melihat malaikat dengan sayap di punggung dan lingkaran _halo_ di kepala.

Akashi memang tak menyukai wajah-wajah gadis anime yang mempunyai mata sebesar bola pingpong. Moe? Tidak, itu menyeramkan.

Ataupun bentuk tubuh mereka yang kelewat sempurna bagaikan gitar Spanyol –meskipun ada juga yang berdada rata.

Sejak saat itu, satu kosa kata resmi masuk dalam kamus besar Akashi.

Definisi Moe: Moe adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Moe. Kalau tidak Moe, berarti bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Keajaiban 'kah yang membuatnya _tunduk_?

Tidak ada lagi Akashi bandel yang memiliki seribu satu cara cara ekstrim untuk membangkang dari peraturan sekolah.

Tidak ada lagi poin sikap minus yang ia _'tabung'_.

Tidak ada lagi kata terlambat dua jam karena alasan bangun kesiangan.

Tidak ada lagi hukuman menyapu halaman karena pakai kaos kaki _stripes_ di hari selasa.

—Kisah gila dan penuh kefanatikan itu dimulai saat ia masih menjalani semester pertama; dengan _setengah hati_.

.

.

Itu adalah pagi yang indah; burung-burung berterbangan, kupu-kupu hinggap di bunga, dan cicak-cicak merayap di dinding. Harum roti bakar tersaji di meja makan. Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula menguar asap. Seperti biasa, Ayah Akashi sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam rumah tangga membuat _checklist_ keberhasilan anaknya. Hitung-hitung narsis dengan mengunggulkan bibit sendiri. —Senyum lebar khas kebapakan mengembang dengan sangat ambigu.

Peringkat satu dari tiga ratus lebih pendaftar? Centang. _—Sudah biasa. Akashi takpernah kalah._

Sertifikat kejuaraan setebal buku dosa? Ok. —_Tidak mengejutkan. Akashi selalu benar._

Poin tambahan tertinggi; cek. Nilai ujian sempurna; cek.

Centang; centang; centang.

Lembaran kertas dibalik lagi; –ini dia.

Sampai hari terakhir pendaftaran ditutup, posisi sang anak masih tidak bergeser dari bangku pertama.

.

Akashi turun dari kamarnya; menarik kursi dan mulai bergabung.

Ia masih akan terus khusyuk menikmati sarapan kalau saja Ayahnya masih tetap diam selama beberapa menit terakhir. "—Ayah menyarankanmu masuk akselerasi."

Urung masuk kerongkongan, cairan teh disembur keluar.

.

_Duh._

Kilau mata Ayahnya setajam silet. Mendadak telur mata sapi setengah matang di piring terlihat menjijikkan. Ia takperlu meminta pengulangan.

"Ayah tidak memaksa. Ayah hanya mengarahkan."

.

.

Alhasil; perintah sang Ayah yang tak terbantahkan dan mutlak adalah awal mula dari sikap berontaknya.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, Akashi memang memakai seragam lengkap dan berangkat seperti murid rajin; tetapi ketika sampai halaman, ia justru kabur dengan memanjat pagar —_anak baik tak akan meniru adegan ini._

Hebatnya; tak ada acara kejar-kejaran dengan satpam. Ia berangkat saat siswa lain berangkat; dan pulang saat siswa lain pulang.

Terlampau dua minggu; pihak sekolah dengan geregetnya langsung menghubungi keluarga Akashi.

_[Anak Anda tidak pernah mengikuti KBM. Bahkan kami tak mendapat kabar apapun dari siswa yang lain.]_

—Inilah contoh anak yang paling kampret.

"Tapi anak saya memakai seragam; bahkan pulang ketika jam sekolah berakhir," bantah si Ibu.

Sesaat setelah suara menggelegar seperti: "APA?", terdengar dari toilet —Ayah Akashi langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi dan mengambil pisau daging. Istrinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. _Itu WC-nya sudah disiram apa belum?_

"Papah, bukan waktunya qurban." _'—Kau lah yang menyebabkan anakmu begini'_; hanya diungkapkan dalam hati saja. Apa daya nyali hanya sebesar biji sawi.

Perasaan ini anak sudah di didik dengan baik, disayang, makan empat sehat lima sempurna; juga tak kurang suatu apapun. Seandainya ia terserang darah tinggi; _'–Setidaknya aku sudah tahu penyebabnya siapa.'_

"Baik, terimakasih."

Saat itulah Ibu Akashi bertekad menguntit anaknya sampai gerbang.

Tapi memang dasar otak Akashi yang kelewat encer; plus kemampuan _Emperor Eye_ warisan nenek moyang –ia tak kehabisan akal. Ketika dirasa si mamih sudah balik badan dan pergi; Akashi putar haluan dibelakang pos satpam dan mengendap-endap sampai ke warung .

—Terus begitu sampai sebulan lamanya. Orangtua mana yang tidak botak kalau anaknya seperti ini.

Ayah Akashi khawatir; bukannya mewarisi bisnis keluarga –takutnya nanti dia malah semakin berbakat jadi maling.

Setelah tiga bulan lewat dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan; diputuskan untuk mencari solusi dengan berbicara baik-baik. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling; jawaban yang didapat adalah: "Aku tak menginginkan akselerasi."

Sulit untuk tidak berkata; "Kenapa?"

"—Semua rekanku dulu bahkan tak ada yang masuk akselerasi meskipun lulus psikotes." Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Dua tahun itu terlalu cepat. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini—" tambahnya. Di sela desahan panjang, dan curcol yang bahkan diselipkan cerita-cerita khayal dari sinetron televisi; Ibu nya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Satu gulung tissue toilet habis untuk mengusap ingus yang dikeluarkan dalam bunyi seperti terompet.

Butiran air mata menggantung. Dengan cepat kepala keluarga Seijuro mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Dibalik helai rambutnya yang jatuh saat menunduk; Akashi tersenyum miring. —Satu poin kemenangan.

.

.

Bahkan ketika keinginannya sudah terkabul, apakah ia jera?

Salah satu sikap manusiawi seseorang adalah: tidak pernah puas.

.

"Kamu lagi?" —guru konseling berwajah seram nampak makin angker mendapati hal yang sama; ia temui setiap pagi upacara.

—Siswa berambut merah yang suka berbuat seenak dengkul. Siswa eks-akselerasi yang selalu terlambat untuk empat minggu pertama memasuki kelas reguler.

Cukup sering sampai ia menjadi hafal.

"Akashi Seijuro. Poinmu bertambah sepuluh. Segeralah kembali ke _habitat_ semula." Sebelum pergi, wanita jangkung itu sempat menoleh dan bergumam. "Sejujurnya, saya capek lihat wajahmu."

Seandainya tatapan matanya sakti, punggung guru konseling itu pasti sudah berlubang.

.

"—Berapa poin yang kau kumpulkan?"

Midorima yang tahu-tahu sudah berada disampingnya menepuk pelan pundak Akashi. "Yo."

Rasanya seolah kembali ke masa-masa SMP dulu dimana Midorima tersenyum tipis, dan ia hanya melontarkan ekspresi datar minta ditampol. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Akashi langsung mendapati beberapa perubahan. Apalagi melihat lensa kacamatanya yang semakin tebal. Minus berapa dia sekarang? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Midorima minus tujuh.

"Lima puluh poin."

Lima pu— Midorima menelan ludah. "Kenapa lima puluh? Bukannya kau _hanya_ telat empat kali?"

"Sepuluh poin sisanya ketika aku memakai sendal jepit ke sekolah."

Dasar telor. Padahal kalau poin minus seorang siswa sudah mencapai seratus, otomatis langsung _drop out_.

"Kau tidak menyesal menjadi pembangkang seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Terlalu patuh pada peraturan akan membuat seseorang menjadi penakut. Aku tak akan seperti itu."

Itulah akhir pembicaraan.

.

Akashi Seijuro, remaja selebor yang tak mengenal peraturan.

Tampan, kaya, mempesona, dan penuh dengan hormon _testosteron_.

Karena Akashi malunya ada 1000, kalau malu satu, masih sisa 999.

* * *

.

**.**

**.•.**

**.-=—.**●**.—=-.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays — Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hukum III Newton fanfiction — Kucing Bishie**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV: Asas Black**

**.**

**-dengan sebagian besar cerita berisi **_**flashback**_**-**

**.-=—.**●**.—=-.**

•**.•**

**.•.**

**.**

* * *

.

Konon tekhnik _misdirection _Kuroko sudah nampak sejak dalam kandungan.

Entah memang sudah bakat atau Ibu Kuroko yang suka lupa, terhitung ketika ia sedang mengandung sembilan bulan lebih sepuluh hari; berlari dengan kecepatan _mach 20_* menaiki tangga akibat lupa angkat jemuran, dan esoknya masih sempat memenangkan lomba lari marathon keliling kota. Syukurlah Kuroko dalam janin sudah kebal dengan Ibu nya yang perkasa.

Jangan lupakan kenangan ketika Kuroko selalu menghilang di balik gantungan baju saat diajak ke toko swalayan.

Atau Kuroko kecil yang sulit ditemukan saat bermain petak umpet di pekarangan tetangga.

Mempunyai anak seperti dia, Ibu nya terpaksa tabah.

Maka dari itu; jangan salahkan Akashi kalau ia tak pernah menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

Bahkan kalaupun Kuroko berjalan beriringan bersama Midorima, ada saja pengalih perhatian sampai ia tak bisa melihat sosoknya.

Sekali lagi, Akashi tidak mungkin; dan tidak akan pernah menyadari Kuroko seandainya hari itu ia sengaja terlambat.

Lonceng berbunyi saat pukul tujuh kurang seperempat, dan ia sering sampai disekolah lima menit sesudahnya.

Saat itu, derap kaki seseorang terdengar bergema di lorong sekolah. Pintu didobrak terbuka, dan sesosok siswa berpostur kecil menyelonong masuk —menyita perhatian seluruh makhluk hidup di kelas Sains I. Kulit mulus dengan butiran tipis keringat, wajah memerah, mulut terengah –_'Awww bening gila,'_ batin para fujoshi.

Masih jelas seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin, wajah Kuroko yang panik meminjam busur untuk pelajaran Matematika di jam pertama.

Saat tak mendapati satupun, ia berjalan tanpa suara ke lantai bawah. Bersiap badan dan mental untuk menghadapi hukuman si guru _killer_.

"—Aku bawa busur," ujar Akashi; berbisik dengan sengaja, berdiri diantara daun pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Sungguh?"

Mungkin Kuroko akan menyesal menyia-nyiakan beberapa detik hidupnya untuk orang yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal.

Sebuah seringai jahil mengembang sempurna. "Aku bawa —busur cintanya Arjuna."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, poin minus Akashi –secara ajaib— berhenti di angka lima puluh.

Kejadian yang membuat seluruh kenalan Akashi terheran, juga was-was akan direbutnya Kuroko oleh 'saingan' baru.

Murasakibara Atsushi; dengan rambut ungu, celana training ungu, jaket ungu, dan sepatu ungu —nampak seperti terong raksasa yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan papan tulis kelas. Hampir selama seperempat jam.

"Murasakibara-cchi," sebuah panggilan seperti suara ayam kejepit membuatnya berhenti. "Kau berjalan berputar-putar," komentar Kise. "Mirip seperti kentut."

"Diam. Atau kuhancurkan kau."

Setelah puas tertawa sampai kram perut, Kise segera mengejar Murasakibara yang berjalan keluar; berusaha mengimbangi jangkauan kakinya yang panjang. Menoleh ke kanan-kiri, suasana lorong nampak penat di jam istirahat.

"—Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, mau makan siang di atap?"

Murasakibara menatap malas. "Dimana empat orang yang selalu bersama Kise-chin? Biasanya kalian berjalan beriringan seperti boyband."

"Kurang tahu." Kise tersenyum cerah; beberapa kali pula melambaikan tangan pada gadis-gadis yang memanggil namanya. Tidak ketinggalan ciuman jauh dan kode-kode dimana hanya Kise yang paham. Mereka sepertinya kurang mengerti, namun tetap saja terlihat senang. "—Midorima-cchi, _Baka_gamine-cchi, dan Aomine-cchi kompak tidak masuk. Dengar-dengar mereka bertiga syok berat setelah mendengar sebuah berita."

"Lalu keadaan Kuro-chin?"

"Kuroko-cchi terlihat sangat segar bugar hari ini dan sepertinya ia ganti shampoo _–ssu_!" jawab Kise. Murasakibara dengan ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata, _'Apa-apaan dengan tatapan matamu yang berkilau itu?'_

"Jadi Murasakibara-cchi, ayo—"

.

"...Akashi-kun, kau demam."

Kise dan Murasakibara refleks langsung tiarap.

.

"—Itulah kenapa aku memelukmu."

Mereka berdua melotot, saling melempar tatapan kesamping dengan wajah ambigu, berusaha menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang berduaan bersama Akashi di siang bolong begini.

Suara ini –sepertinya mereka kenal.

"Aku gagal paham. Pergilah, kau berat."

.

"[...] Pernah mendengar bunyi Asas Black?"

_Tunggu dulu, sepertinya yang barusan sebut nama._

"—Aku tidak mau dengar lagi." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. _Ah, tipe tsundere rupanya_. "Berhentilah memperkosa teori."

"Kalau bicara tentang itu, terdapat sangkut pautnya dengan kalor. Aku memelukmu untuk 'melepas', dan kau akan 'menerima'nya."

"Aku tidak suka buaya. Ini hati, bukan taman margasatwa**."

.

Percakapan selanjutnya terdengar sayup-sayup. Angin bertiup kencang; menutupi pendengaran Kise dan Murasakibara –entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang mereka berdua dapatkan saat tiba-tiba saja suara Akashi terdengar jelas.

.

"—Tetsuya."

.

Seandainya di narasi kan dalam bahasa yang dramatis, jantung keduanya melambat dan cekot-cekot di timing yang bersamaan.

Ditambah posisi tiarap yang mendukung situasi untuk berguling-guling dan menangis tersedu-sedu sampai bulukan.

—Matilah. Kemampuan koneksi mereka memang hanya 1 Kbps.

.

.

"Tetsuya. Kau tidak merasa diawasi?"

"Ini salahmu, Akashi-kun."

"—Kau tidak merasa malu?"

"Sudah kubilang urat kemaluanku putus semua. Kenapa harus malu? Biasanya juga malu-maluin."

.

"Tumben kau tidak memberontak?"

"Kalau tidak kuhiraukan, toh Akashi-kun akan lelah sendiri dan pergi."

.

Untuk saat itu bahkan, otak Akashi yang kelewat pintar sulit mencerna kata-katanya. Akashi merasa bahwa ia lah yang sebenarnya gagal paham; —benar-benar gagal paham.

_'Tapi sedari tadi kau sudah menghiraukanku.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N. Maaf kalau chapter ini kontroversial; pendek lagi. Muahaha. Banyak jokes kotornya lagi. Saya sudah bilang dari awal juga kalau fanfic ini OOC.**

**Edit: Saya melupakan panggilan Akashi untuk Kuroko (lagi)**

(*) Mach 20 = 20 kali 760 mph (20 kali kecepatan suara) = 15,200 mph —miles per hour (sumber: answers dot com). Itu sih, guru kece fandom sebelah ( – w – °)

(**) Sebut saya gak kreatif. Kata ini saya dapat dari sebuah meme :3

Sebenarnya dari awal fanfic ini sudah kontroversial sih. Ahaha —apalagi yang sebenarnya '_memperkosa teori'_ adalah saya. Teori kok dihubungin sama cinta. Ahaha. Emangnya saya sendiri tahu apa itu cinta? #gaktau #plak :v

Itu gurauan guru Fisika saya ketika beliau melihat murid-muridnya mengutak-atik rumus sendiri agar sesuai dan ada jawabannya. Intinya sih, terlalu maksa.

Sudah terjawab kan, pertanyaannya. Kenapa Akashi baru mengenal Kuroko ketika pertengahan semester satu? Maaf sekali lagi karena rasanya makin gaknyambung aja sama teorinya. Saya akan perbaiki lagi di chapter depan.

Serta di bagian terakhir itu, meskipun saya sensor pun sudah jelas siapa yang bersama Akashi ahaha. Kejadian yang itu bukan flashback. Hanya saja Murasakibara dan Kise memang lambat menyadarinya.

Maaf sekali lagi karena saya sangat lambat update. Dikarenakan tugas dan ujian yang bikin saya stress beberapa minggu (muahahaha _stress_). Akhir-akhir ini sempat galau juga —karena suatu alasan; ingin pensiun jadi fujoshi. Tapi apa daya, kalau tingkat imajinasi saya jadi nambah lagi gara-gara lihat duet nya KAITO dan Kagamine Len yang men-_cover_ lagu Magnet. **Adult x Shota!** Udah lagu yang maknanya menjurus, ditambah lihat si uke tatapan sama si seme **ARRR MY LIFE IS COMPLETE**.

—Persetan dengan masa muda saya. _Cinta terlarang memang gereget._

.

Next Chap:

**Chapter VI: Limit**

**.**


	6. Chapter VI: Limit

.

Wanita itu mendesah lega sesaat setelah menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Menggigil, ia mengambil bantal dan menarik selimut sampai batas dagu. Balik tubuh ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri; matanya bergulir melirik jam dinding di atas pintu. Tak banyak tayangan televisi yang menarik untuk ditonton, dan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh malam masih jauh dari batas _jam patrol_nya. —Terlalu dini untuk tidur.

Setelah berkali-kali berganti saluran dan memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar; ia beranjak lagi setelah udara dingin, bersama dengan petrikor dari tanah lembab memadati ruangan —membuat hidungnya berkedut tidak nyaman. Wanita cantik itu menguap; berdiri, menutup semua jendela dan pintu yang basah setelah hujan beberapa saat lalu; kemudian memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di kursi malasnya.

Memejamkan mata sebentar saja; terbayang cucian menggunung di kamar mandi. Jejak kaki Nigou yang cukup mewarnai lantai, pakaian yang berserakan di kamar suami dan anaknya, dan tikus-tikus di dapur yang sedang berpesta. Membersihkan segalanya memakan cukup banyak waktu sampai sore —belum lagi jika mendapati kecoa dalam mode terbang di sudut ruangan. Suaminya saja bisa menjerit dan lari tunggang langgang.

Pagi menyiapkan sarapan; siang sampai sore melakukan pekerjaan rumah, lalu _(terkadang) _menjemput Kuroko-chan _(jika tidak ada film yang menarik di televisi)_; sedikit drama pada jam tertentu, dan berulang kembali esok harinya.

Suami masih pergi keluar kota; kemungkinan akan pulang dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam kedepan. Meninggalkan ia bersama sang anak sendiri —berdua saja. Meskipun ia mempunyai seorang putra, apa jadinya mereka jika segerombolan maling masuk kerumah? Bagaimana mereka melindungi diri? Gerakan anak lelakinya terlalu gemulai; tidak mungkin becus melawan siapapun.

Ia mencoba tidur, namun gagal.

Tepat diatas meja televisi terdapat koran pagi ini. Kuroko, anaknya; mungkin hanya meletakkan koran itu disana tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk membaca. Wanita itu tidak pernah mengerti dengan selera dua orang lelaki di rumah ini, yang lebih suka membabat novel serial silat berisi tiga belas bab dengan lima ratus lebih halaman dalam semalam. Ibu Kuroko sendiri tak mengenal apa itu isi koran atau majalah gaya hidup; dengan pengecualian satu-satunya untuk majalah khusus memasak. Ia tak begitu mengerti tentang politik dan gosip; sesuatu yang sedang terjadi saat itu dan trend produk apa yang marak di pasaran.

—Namun sepertinya membaca sedikit berita cukup mengisi waktu.

Halaman pertama bertuliskan kalimat dengan font besar besar **"Anak-anak SMA tawuran, fasilitas umum dirusak."**

—_Tidak menarik._

**"Siswi SMP dihamili temannya sendiri, orangtua minta pertanggungjawaban."**

**"Anak SD dibawa lari orang tak dikenal."**

**"Anak TK disodomi."**

Seketika kumpulan kertas tak bersalah itu terlempar ke lantai.

Wanita itu memijit pelan pelipisnya; mendadak merasa pening. Sebegitu tidak amankah lingkungannya saat ini?

"Mungkin aku memang seharusnya tidur." —Ia menggumam pelan pada diri sendiri; dan mulai mematikan semua lampu.

_Kuroko-chan mungkin akan baik-baik saja_, pikirnya. Lalu terbayang Kuroko yang melempar sepatu dan tas seperti anak gadis, kemudian berlari lintang pukang dengan bertelanjang kaki. _Yah, setidaknya ia dapat melindungi diri_.

Baru beberapa menit jatuh terlelap, datang lagi suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya terjaga. Ia melotot angker.  
Sayup-sayup terdengar pintu berderit terbuka; bersamaan dengan langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat –seperti tokoh utama yang terjebak dalam film-film horror. _Sang pembunuh akan mulai membobol pintu tanpa suara, kemudian mendekatimu perlahan saat kau sedang terlelap._

Berbagai pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai bermunculan. Tak sampai lima menit berada dalam ketegangan akibat imajinasinya yang tidak masuk akal, Ibu rumah tangga itu merasa hidungnya dipencet; mencegahnya untuk bernafas selama beberapa detik. Dengan panik ia menyalakan kembali lampu, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan datar putra tunggalnya.

Terjadi keheningan yang aneh selama beberapa saat. Nigou menyalak dibawah kursi; berputar-putar dan menjulurkan lidah.

Fokus pandangan seketika terpusat pada sandal kelinci berbulu lembut yang _putra_nya pakai.

Rasa terkejut berganti lega, dari lega kemudian menjadi jengkel.

"Tidak sopan," ujarnya. "—Mama mengira kamu tuyul peliharaan tetangga."

Kuroko mengangkat alis. Tangan kurus dan pucatnya menggoyangkan sebotol air dingin dari kulkas, dengan isinya yang hanya tersisa seperempat. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, ia menambahkan; "Kalau tidur di sini bisa masuk angin."

Wanita itu melunak. "Baiklah, aku akan pindah ke kamar."

Walaupun terkesan kaku dan tanpa ekspresi, ia sebagai Ibu paham betul bahwa anaknya masih peduli.

"Oh iya, Oka—"

"—Panggil Mama saja. Biar terdengar lebih muda." Ibunya tersenyum jahil.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ibu Kuroko membayangkan putra semata wayangnya terdiam, kebingungan untuk menyahut dengan wajah menggemaskan. Setelah itu, ia akan menolak untuk berpikir lebih keras dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Besok, mungkin aku akan pulang lebih sore."

Langkah kaki Ibu Kuroko terhenti ditengah pintu kamar. Ia mengulaskan tatapan heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kuroko menatap ke arah lain; kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setiap kali merasa tidak nyaman.

"Besok –uh. Aku diajak teman untuk, yah. Makan bersama."

Seketika seperti ada terompet yang berbunyi nyaring di kepala. Wanita itu menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah. Setahunya, anak itu tak pandai bersosialisasi dan paling-paling hanya memiliki satu atau dua teman di sekolah.

Seandainya diajak keluar, ia takpernah menerima. Jangan lupakan juga si Ayahanda yang over protektif. Lagi-lagi terbesit pemikiran bahwa yang sekarang berdiri di depannya adalah alien, dan Kuroko yang malang telah dibawa kabur entah kemana. Itu persepsi pertama, dengan opsi kedua bahwa Kuroko sedang—. Ah, Ibu muda itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

Seandainya mereka berada dalam ruangan terang benderang, mungkin Kuroko akan dapat melihat bahwa Ibunya menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga. _Apa itu? Pacar? _—pikirnya. "Boleh saja."

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa Ibunya berpikir bahwa ia akan segera mempunyai menantu. —Sungguh pemikiran (_ironi_) yang terlalu cepat berorientasi ke masa depan.

Sambil berdendang kecil, Ibunya berjalan menuju kasur empuknya yang telah menunggu.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa si anak sedang merana memikirkan nasibnya besok? —Bahwa yang mengundang(_memaksa_)nya adalah manusia cabe rawit yang segala perintahnya adalah mutlak.

.

—_You-know-who._

* * *

**.**

_**"Be who you are and **_**say what you feel**_**.  
Because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."**_** –Dr Seuss**

**.**

**Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hukum III Newton fanfiction — Kucing Bishie**

**PERHATIAN: Chapter lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.  
Tidak ada yang In Chara disini. Hati-hati terhadap gombalan diatas dosis.  
Cerita ini dapat menyebabkan pusing kepala, serangan jantung, gangguan mental dan tekanan batin.  
Harap dimaklumi.**

**-Sekian-**

**.**

**Chapter VI: Limit**

**.**

_**"If I stole your heart and you stole mine**_**, **_**wouldn't that be the perfect crime?" **_**–Anon**

**.**

* * *

.

_Rin tak ingat apa yang terjadi sampai ia terjebak dalam situasi yang sedemikian rupa._

_"Nii-san—" panggil Yukio. Suaranya berat dan dalam—_

Momoi sampai harus menyumpal kedua hidungnya dengan _tissue_ untuk menghambat pendarahan. "Ohh yeaahh," raungnya.

Jemarinya lincah menari di atas layar, menggeser sebuah laman berisi cerita tentang pasangan favoritnya –dengan menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat masa muda. Disaat suasana kelas sedang riuh dan ribut-ributnya akibat jam kosong, tidak akan ada yang menyadari; maupun peduli, meski kenyataan berkata bahwa ia sedang membaca sebuah fanfiction dengan rating dewasa.

Sungguh imej yang sangat jauh berbeda dari Momoi Satsuki –si gadis cantik primadonna sekolah; siswi berprestasi yang sopan, genit, dan selalu menempel pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Akan menjadi kabar mengejutkan jika salah satu dari fans-nya tahu bahwa ia seorang _hardcore_ fujoshi.

Duduk di pojokan ruangan, dengan setumpuk buku Kimia baik dengan bahasa bilingual sampai full english. Salah satu buku paling tebal diletakkan di pangkuannya, untuk menutupi kedok sebenarnya bahwa ditengah buku tersebut terdapat handphone yang sedang menyala. Saat ini Momoi terkikik nista saat hampir mencapai paragraf paling terlarang bagi remaja seusianya.

"—Apa yang kau lihat?"

Refleks, Momoi membalik handphone. Ia mendongak, mendapati si Wakil Ketua Kelas yang terkenal paling disiplin seangkatan kelas satu; sedang memasang wajah heran.

_Oh, mati aku _—pikirnya. Handphone kesayangannya; benda yang paling dekat dengan hatinya _(setelah Kuroko Tetsuya)_ terancam akan disita jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghapus _history_, puluhan _bookmark _berbahaya, dan menutup tujuh tab sekaligus yang masih terbuka. Kemungkinan utama yang terburuk, ia tak akan bisa melihat doujinshi yaoi maupun fanfiction favorit-nya _(selain tidak bisa mengirim pesan kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu)._

Momoi berkeringat dingin.

"Itu, Riko-tan —Aku sedang mencari pembenaran tentang Biologi."

Aida Riko menaikkan alis. "Pembenaran apa?"

"Err. Reproduksi manusia?" —Momoi berharap jawabannya tidak terdengar konyol. Meskipun sangat aneh berada ditengah buku Kimia dan justru mencari artikel tentang mata pelajaran lain; dan bahwa tidak pernah ada seorang siswa yang nyengir kuda saat membaca tentang reproduksi, kecuali siswa tersebut berotak mesum.

"Oh."

Momoi menahan hela nafas leganya. Setidaknya, saat ini ia dapat berkelit.

Riko tersenyum, "Rajin sekali, ya. Beda jauh dengan teman sekelas kita yang anarkis."

"Eh, yah —begitulah." _Kalau rajin membaca doujin sih, _iya.

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Satu pihak tertawa lepas, pihak lain tertawa dipaksakan.

"Sudah dengar kabar panas bulan ini, belum?"

"Apa?"

"Akashi Seijuro resmi berpacaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Hening.

Mendadak Momoi merasa dunianya diguncang, dikocak, kemudian dibalik.  
Meskipun ia pecinta _boys love_; sampai Akashi mengemis di jalanan dengan memakai celana sombrero pun _(walau kemungkinannya _sangat tipis_ sampai terdengar mustahil)_, Momoi sulit percaya dan tak akan pernah menerima hal tersebut.

Ia harus cepat membuktikan kebenaran rumor itu.

Tetsu-kun adalah miliknya.

—Tak boleh ada orang lain yang boleh ikut campur, meskipun itu adalah seorang Akashi sekalipun.

.

.

Pukul tiga tepat sore hari.

Jajaran motor dan mobil berhimpit-himpitan di tengah panas matahari, peluh pekerja dan pelajar bercampur debu dan asap pembakaran. Kondisi tertekan yang menciptakan mudah tersulutnya emosi seseorang bahkan kepada kesalahan terkecil pun.

Suara kendaraan berlalu lalang teredam dalam ruangan sempit dengan hawa dingin —suhu terasa turun beberapa derajat lagi dengan jarak yang sempit dengan makhluk astral berwujud manusia. Iris heterokromatiknya sesekali menatap spion dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca; seolah-olah mengutuk beberapa makhluk tak waras lain yang sengaja mengikuti mobilnya dari belakang. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil, dan keberadaan mereka membuat _mood_-nya semakin jelek.

Sebagai pencipta kesengajaan itu, Kuroko mengerti ia sekarang berada di ambang kematian.

Tapi ia tak akan menyerah sampai berhasil membuat Akashi mudah naik pitam seperti gadis remaja dalam masa datang bulan.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Aku melihat papan nama sebuah café Ice Cream. Kenapa tidak coba saja kesana?"

"Kita hanya akan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang memang sudah kutentukan." Buku-buku jarinya semakin memutih saat ia menggenggam setir terlalu erat. "—Kalau yang kau maksud tadi adalah tulisan 'sedot WC', Tetsuya. Ya, aku melihatnya."

Kuroko merengut.

"Aku tahu ini semua rencanamu." Akashi melirik lawan bicaranya sesaat, sampai kembali memperhatikan jalanan. "—Aku tahu kau yang mengajak 'pasukan perut karet' itu dan berusaha mengacaukan acara kita. Terutama jika diantara mereka terdapat Atsushi."

"Sayang sekali," tambahnya; mendesah sarkas dan berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih. "Padahal aku ingin makan berdua saja denganmu. Tapi kalau ini memang keinginan Tetsuya, aku sama sekali tidak marah."

Di telinga Kuroko, jawaban Akashi lebih-lebih terdengar seperti: _'Kau akan gagal kalau hanya ingin menguras dompetku.'_

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata tempat tujuan Akashi adalah sebuah rumah makan bergaya tradisional Jepang yang nampak —seperti bukan selera seorang Akashi sama sekali. Tempat itu tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasa familiar.

"Kuroko," panggil Midorima. Entah sejak kapan ia telah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat hijau, sampai Kuroko takbisa membedakan yang mana rambut dan yang mana wajahnya —mungkin karena dibonceng Murasakibara yang terlalu bersemangat atas nama makanan; yang pada akhirnya membuat remaja tangguh itu memacu motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tak kusangka kau menerima tawaran Akashi," ujarnya. Setelah bersusah payah menahan dorongan untuk muntah, ia akhirnya bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Kalau aku tidak menerima ajakannya, dia bilang akan membakar rumahku."

Midorima tersenyum miring. "Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi bukannya Akashi-kun selalu serius dengan ucapannya?"

"Menurutmu begitu? Lalu kalau dia benar-benar membakar rumahmu, apa menurutmu Kepala Keluarga Kuroko tidak akan 'memecat'nya sebagai calon menantu?"

"HAH?"

"Merelakanmu adalah sesuatu yang sulit, Kuroko."

"AP –Midorima-kun, aku—"

Kuroko gelagapan.  
Midorima yang _Out of Character_ terlihat menyedihkan, disaat bersamaan juga terlihat menggelikan. Kuroko yang notabene tidak peka bingung harus merasa simpatik atau harus tertawa.

"Tontonannya Akashi itu anime hentai." —Mulai lagi kebiasaan Midorima yang melantur.

"Hentai itu apa?"

Midorima mengerjap; sesaat kemudian memalingkan muka. "—Maaf, Kuroko. Kau _terlalu putih_. Aku tak ingin mengotorimu."

Kuroko tak mengerti.

"Hati-hati di tusbol."

"Err— terimakasih atas sarannya?"

"Sama-sama."

Mendadak Kise memisahkan jarak antara Midorima dan Kuroko dengan melebarkan tangannya. Seratus persen sengaja. Kuroko mundur perlahan saat Midorima menggertakkan gigi dengan alis menukik.

"Akashi-cchi, apa benar 'kami' boleh pesan apapun?"

"Terserah. Tapi kalau uangku kurang, akan kutinggalkan kau sebagai jaminan, Ryouta."

"Kejam~ Kuanggap itu sebagai iya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, hidangan lengkap yang cukup untuk makan beberapa pegulat sumo pun tersaji di atas meja.  
Kontak mata singkat pertanda peperangan terjadi sebelum lima orang remaja itu segera berebut dan berlomba mengunyah, seolah tidak makan apapun selama setahun. Kuroko, yang terpukau atas pemandangan tersebut langsung menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Itu dagingku, Aominecchi! Kembalikan!"

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat."

"Aku pesan Gyuudon lagi."

Akashi menatap datar. "—Kalian benar-benar perampok."

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, tipis sekali. Akashi mengingat dengan jelas; sehari sebelum keluarga Kuroko resmi pindah dan menjadi tetangganya, ia sudah mengenal Kuroko karena keluarga itu sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Mungkin karena salah satu menu disini adalah makanan kesukaan si putra tunggal.  
Tidak semua orang dapat mengingat kejadian-kejadian sepele saat mereka kecil, jadi wajar saja seandainya Kuroko tidak ingat akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tetsuya, apa—"

"Oi, Akashi, kalau kau tidakmau, apa kuambil sa—"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau makan saja piringnya, Taiga?"

"_Lucky item_ Sagitarius hari ini adalah bubuk merica. Tolong taburkan di makananmu sebanyak-banyaknya, Akashi."

Kise yang tidak mau kalah semakin menambah panas suasana; "Akashi-cchi, aku tukar daging sapi~"

"Sayurnya membuatku kelolotan. Ini untukmu saja, Aka-chin."

"Jangan hanya makanan saja. Setelah ini belikan aku majalah Playboy—"

Sebuah pukulan keras pada meja seketika langsung membuat para penyela itu bungkam. Sumpit diacungkan langsung tepat ke depan wajah mereka seakan-akan ia ingin mencolok mata seseorang. "BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGAN TETSUYA. DIAM ATAU KUKOKOT(*) BIBIR KALIAN SEMUA."

"Setan merah sialan."

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Shintarou?"

"Ah, tidak. Ajukan saja proposalmu."

Setelah yakin bahwa mereka dapat mengunci mulut dan tidak akan mengacau, Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko yang memalingkan wajah. Tentu saja ia mendengar bahwa lelaki itu tertawa beberapa menit yang lalu, entah karena tingkah kawan-kawannya yang berisik atau kehangatan suasana yang ia dapatkan.  
Senyuman yang ingin Akashi lihat selama bertahun-tahun; cukup membuatnya bahagia, terutama jika penyebab Kuroko tersenyum adalah dirinya.

"—Kalau kau memang sebahagia itu, aku juga tidak keberatan seandainya mentraktir satu sekolah. Kau ingin mengadakannya dimana?"

Pihak-pihak yang tidak setuju seketika menampilkan respon yang beraneka ragam; telinga Kise memerah. Kagami melotot seolah kedua bola matanya akan copot saat itu juga. Midorima yang diliputi dendam kesumat langsung menaburkan bubuk merica di minuman Akashi. Aomine menggigit-gigit dagingnya dengan gemas. Sedangkan Murasakibara mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk membabat habis jatah makanan semua orang.

—Kuroko tahu kemana percakapan ini mengarah.

"Jangan dianggap serius." Akashi tertawa gurih. "Kalau yang kau dengar adalah aku akan menikahimu selepas lulus sekolah nanti, kau salah besar."  
"Kejar dulu mimpimu. Dokter? Desainer? Bahkan kalaupun Tetsuya harus memakan sekolah sepuluh tahun, aku akan tetap menunggu. Setidaknya, aku mempunyai 365 hari dalam setahun untuk mencuri hatimu."

"Sebenarnya, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang mesum."

Akashi terdiam.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku selalu berpikir —betapa menyenangkan seandainya aku dapat membuat wajah datarmu itu memerah."

"—Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir jernih saat kau berada disekitarku?" Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, Kuroko beringsut menjauh.

"Jangan menyalahkan. Setiap laki-laki punya fantasinya sendiri."

.

.

Pepatah mengatakan; "Jangan hancurkan hati seseorang, karena dia hanya mempunyai satu. Hancurkan saja tulangnya, karena dia mempunyai dua ratus enam." —Bahwa saat ini Momoi sangat ingin sekali mematahkan hidung si Akashi muda dan menendang selangkangannya; kalau ia punya nyali sebesar itu.

Jadi gadis fujoshi itu rela berpenampilan aneh; memakai kacamata hitam dan berusaha bergerak senormal mungkin agar tidak nampak mencurigakan. Sehingga ia dapat mengambil sebuah foto dimana hanya terdapat Akashi dan Kuroko didalamnya. Mungkin, suatu saat ia bisa menggunakan foto itu untuk jaga-jaga, _mungkin_.

Cepat-cepat ia menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Sebagai orang yang pintar mendapatkan informasi dan fakta bahwa ia seorang siswi, Momoi berhasil mendapatkan kontak salah seorang keluarga Kuroko yang sangat protektif terhadap putranya.  
Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, terdengar suara panggilan diangkat dan seorang pria berbicara di seberang.

"Kuroko-san? Apa e-mail saya sudah Anda terima?"

_**[Ini siapa ya?]**_

_Saya penggemar berat Tetsu-kun_, pikirnya. Menggelengkan kepala dengan keras; ia akhirnya berujar; "Saya teman seangkatan Kuroko Tetsuya."

_**[Oh.]**_

_Muke gile, anak-bapak sama saja. Kalau jawab irit_ — "Bagaimana ini, Kuroko-san? Bukankah Anda pernah mengatakan bahwa Anda tak merelakan Tetsu-kun berpacaran?"  
Momoi sudah tak peduli lagi meskipun lidahnya sudah terpeleset memanggil nama Kuroko dengan nama kesehariannya, ia hanya berharap ayah Kuroko bisa diajak berkompromi dan tidak mengatakan; _"Apa pedulimu?!"_ atau _"Apa hubunganmu dengan anakku?!"_ apalagi; _"Siapa loe siapanya Kuroko?"_

_**[Kalau Akashi, tidak masalah.]**_

Tatapan Momoi membola. Entah kenapa, di seberang sana ia merasa seolah ayah Kuroko tersenyum dari nada suaranya.

_**[—Aku lebih mempercayai Akashi daripada dirimu, gadis kecil.]**_

.

.

**[T]**_u_**[B]**_ercle ba_**[C]**_illus_

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kalian semua jangan menangis," celetuk Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak menangis –ssu!"  
Nyatanya, wajah Kise dipenuhi banjir air mata dan ingus. Sebagai salah satu yang mengalami penderitaan akibat telefon sering di reject oleh Kuroko, duka dan lara berkepanjangan terlukis jelas di ekspresinya. "Seseorang meletakkan bawang disini!"

Sayup-sayup, Kagami menggumamkan sesuatu seperti: "Kuatkan dirimu, Kise."

—Pujangga-pujangga cinta yang malang.

"Rencana kita memang gagal. Tapi kupikir hari ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Lima pasang mata langsung menatap sangsi. Memang benar bahwa nyali mereka langsung ciut saat berhadapan dengan Akashi, tetapi mengatakan suatu kegagalan dalam situasi seperti ini benar-benar hal tabu yang membuat mereka makin dongkol. Terutama jika orang tersebut berkata dengan entengnya; "Yah, kalian tahu lah. Makanan traktiran adalah makanan paling enak."

—Karena bagi Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah nomor dua dari daftar hal-hal yang ia sukai _(setelah makanan)_.

.  
**Chapter VI: Fin**

**A/N. SAYA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS NYASARNYA AO NO EXORCIST DISINI #CAPSLOCK JEBOL**

—Bercanda. Hak cipta Ao No Exorcist selamanya adalah milik Kazue Kato-sensei. Hanya Okumura bersaudara yang menjadi milik fangirls ;)

(*) Kokot = bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar untuk stapler.

Semakin saya ngelanjutin fanfik ini, kenapa rasa-rasanya semakin _plotless_ ya :'3  
Saya khawatir (atau memang akan terjadi) bahwa fik ini mungkin akan mencapai lebih dari 10 chapter. Kenapa? —karena perjuangan Akashi masih panjang. Dan saya pikir tidak semua pembaca menyukai chapter yang terlalu panjang; karena saya juga amatir takutnya nanti jadi berkesan bertele-tele. Belum lagi semangat saya yang sering naik turun jika menyelesaikan fik multichap (._. )

Tapi saya akan berjuang. Karena saya ingin menyelesaikan fik ini sampai kelar. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk mengembangkan fik ini agar lebih baik kedepannya. Yosh! :D

**Serta saya ucapkan Selamat Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Saya mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin, kalau selama ini ada tulisan saya yang menyinggung beberapa pihak **—meskipun belum hari Raya tapi menurut saya minta maaf itu bisa kapan saja :)

Saya tidak mencantumkan teori apa-apa disini, tapi saya menghubungkan cerita ini, dan beberapa perkataaan Akashi dengan limit itu sendiri :'3

Dan demi apa Akashi, pekerjaan yang cocok bagi Kuroko itu guru TK dan sebagai coret-istrimu-coret :v  
Momoi justru saya bully disini :'v

Saya heran kenapa Kiseki No Sedai mengincar Kuroko semua. Padahal saya juga masih jomblo— _(Eh siapa itu yang ngelempar sendal?_ XD_)_

Yeah. Ditemani dua cangkir kopi _(karena satu cangkir tidak cukup membuat saya terjaga semalaman)_; saya menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan tumpukan modul yang meminta diselingkuhi. Bagaimanapun, saya juga harus memperhatikan aktivitas saya di dunia nyata. Jadi mengetik satu chapter ini saja bisa pending sampai berhari-hari.

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang suka mengingatkan —karena saya orangnya pelupa.

Saya baru sadar betapa akut sifat pelupa saya sampai beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi insiden: kacamata ketinggalan di warung baso. Parahnya, saya baru teringat hal itu keesokan harinya **:**p

.

Saya tidak bisa membalas _review_ ataupun PM satu persatu, akibat serba ngirit, keterbatasan waktu, dan kuota ( anak kost _detect_ :v )

Tapi terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk: **Sabila Foster, Oost Indie, Kurotori Rei, Freyja Lawliet, .7, Oranyellow-chan, miss horvilshy, , Just-Sky, Kojima Miharu, SaoryAth, Kujo Kasuza, Christal Otsu, sei-chan, Saya, antares kuga, relya schiffer, SkipperChen, seidocamui , skyfoxRei, Rannnnn-O-chan, Chic White, , KiKiKi-chan, midorinodayo, Homura Kage, Acio, Mearlynn, purikazu, Kucing Gendut, macaroon waffle, kuso megane, PAINT WITH YOU, Flow . L, .1, Violet, hakyuu, May Angelf, Hayashi Yui , KNY14, goodnight, arrista, Ryuusuke583, Bona Nano, Raiplftri, KazukiNatsu, Sei Juro, 3nd4h, AkaKuro no Fan-desu, aeon zealot lucifer, leinalvin775, Katoumichi, siucchi, Caesar704, babyeagledeer12, Hwang Reepetra, kjhwang** —para pembaca yang mengucapkan ungkapannya dalam PM maupun _review_, _follow_, serta _favorite_ —dan menemani saya sampai sejauh ini. Terutama **siucchi**-san; karena saya juga tidak berniat sebagai tukang PHP~ **:**3

Dan untuk semua _silent_ _readers_; dimanapun kalian berada.

Sebenarnya, cepat atau lambat saya pasti melanjutkan cerita ini, karena belum terpikir di benak saya untuk _discontinued_ atau hiatus walaupun keseharian saya menuntut seperti itu #eh :"3

Chapter selanjutnya? Judulnya —menjadi rahasia saya :3

.


	7. Chapter VII: Sinar-X

Kalau boleh dikata berlebihan, Aida Riko sudah tidak mengerti lagi peristiwa macam apa yang lebih dahsyat dari sebuah ledakan supernova. Heboh, destruktif, memancarkan gelombang kejut. Sulit dideteksi, karena mereka suka main sembunyi. Sekali meledak maka terciptalah fenomena langka; yang patut diamati dan dikaji ulang penyebab-penyebabnya, sampai kemudian dapat diklasifikan jenis apakah ia.

Ah, wanita. Jika mereka marah, jangan coba-coba mendekat jika kau tidak punya nyali sebesar singa. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Wajah memerah, bengkak. Seperti sebuah bintang dengan inti Helium yang telah terangkat ke permukaan. Momoi menangis dengan suara seperti ikan paus mati. Ia meratapi Kuroko yang direbut Akashi.

"—Tissue nya habis. Adanya tissue toilet. Mau?"

Momoi tidak peduli. Ditekan-tekan hidungnya sampai sakit. Substansi encer terus mengalir. "Aku _tuh_ _gabisa_ diginiin," ucapnya, mengutip salah satu kalimat dari sinetron sore yang rutin tampil di televisi. "Kalau ayah Tetsu-kun saja tidak merestui hubungan kami, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus lanjut."

"Itu masalah gampang. Semua akan indah pada waktunya."

"Gampang gigimu," umpat Momoi. "Seandainya si tuyul itu tidak ada, mungkin Tetsu-kun akan jadi milikku. Kami akan menikah, pergi ke bulan, dan punya anak banyak."

—_Iya, anak alien._

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi. Tidak minat periksa ke psikiater?"

"Lagipula," sambung Momoi, tidak mengindahkan perkataan sang sahabat yang jelas-jelas menyindirnya. "Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terluka. Kau lihat Aomine-kun? Dia terlihat seperti kakek-kakek kebakaran jenggot."

"Dia belum punya jenggot."

"Baiklah. Ralat. Aomine-kun terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang punya seribu cucu dan semua cucunya minta susu, sementara ia tidak punya payudara."

Riko mengangguk mafhum. Meskipun ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan alegori yang baru saja didengarnya. Iris cokelatnya bergulir menatap kaca jendela yang berembun.

Hujan deras mengguyur diluar sana, datang tanpa peringatan. Memaksa seluruh penghuni sekolah yang tidak membawa mobil atau mantel tertinggal untuk tinggal lebih lama. Sebagian besar siswa masih berdiam di dalam kelas, riuh dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Ingin, sih, hujan-hujanan diluar untuk mengenang masa kecil. Tapi berkeliaran dengan kaus kutang basah itu tidak nyaman. Air sudah setinggi mata kaki. Jadi mau tidak mau hanya ada satu pilihan: mereka harus nyeker kemana-mana.

Tidak jauh dari kedua gadis kita berdiam, Aomine Daiki berputar-putar di sekitar penjuru kelas seperti bianglala. Menangis dan menyedot ingus bukan tipikal laki-laki. Seperti istilah: 'Muka Rambo Hati Rinto' —wajahnya dikuat-kuatkan memasang tampang tegar sementara hati berkata lain. Ia sangat kebelet mewek.

"_My bird is big_," semprotnya. Kata-kata teraneh yang sama sekali tidak sinkron untuk diucapkan dalam situasi saat ini.

Murasakibara hanya diam sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Midorima, yang hari ini membawa _lucky item_ bentuk burung; langsung melotot seolah-olah melihat spesies paling unik di dunia.

"—Kalau punya ayahku, bisa bersuara bisa terbang"

Seluruh kelas mendadak sunyi. Mereka membelalak gusar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jika mata bisa berbicara, kemungkinan dua kata yang dipikirkan oleh golongan major adalah, _'Situ sehat?'_

Kise seolah merasa tidak berdosa setelah mengatakan kata-kata paling krusial sepanjang masa. Alih-alih menyadari kesalahannya, pemuda itu mengibaskan poni. "Aku sangat paham jika aku tampan. Tapi kalian tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

Aomine memasang tampang sangar. Wajah peralihan antara ingin marah atau ingin boker. Kise tidak tahu.

"Pola pikirmu alot mirip dodol. Kau membuat situasi semakin sulit."

Bersamaan dengan itu, petir menyambar. Entah si lelaki remang-remang terkena kutukan atau apa, yang jelas _timing_ nya pas sekali seperti _backsound_ saat sebuah cerita FTV mencapai klimaks cerita. Mungkin tanpa sadar, di kehidupannya yang lampau dia pernah membalik prasasti atau menendang kucing hitam. Siapa tahu.

Lampu sontak mati. Suasana berubah kacau. Seluruh penghuni kelas berteriak-teriak seriosa sambil mengangkat tangan. Berbagai kata mutiara terlontar.

"AOMINECCHI LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Terkadang, saat Aomine sedang baik sekali (seperti saat ini) ia dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Kise dengan sempak kotor. "HAH? KAU PIKIR AKU INI KAPTEN MARVEL?"

Tidak berapa lama, lampu menyala kembali. Nampak sosok Haizaki berada di tengah pintu masuk, telapak tangan tepat berada di saklar lampu. "Woops." Wajah antagonisnya menyunggingkan senyuman miring. "Kalian berisik seperti babon di musim kawin." Ia gunakan jemari kirinya yang bebas untuk mengurek kuping. "Apa Akashi ada disini?"

"Kau tidak lihat airnya sudah setinggi mata kaki, heh, Haizaki? AKASHI TENGGELAM."

Siswa berambut kelabu itu terdiam. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku, kemudian berlalu pergi dengan langkah lebar seperti dikejar setan. Suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat celcius. Proses konveksi tidak efektif seketika.

"Ada seseorang yang berkata bahwa aku tenggelam di genangan air hujan. Dan kau tahu apa? Besoknya ia mati."

Aomine berteriak histeris seperti wanita. _Curut. Sejak kapan ini tuyul ada di belakang gue._

"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka?" Tulang-tulang di jari Akashi bergesekan, menimbulkan gemeretak yang langsung membuat telinga ngilu. Ia berjalan perlahan, seperti singa yang mengaum mendekati mangsa. Para lelaki disekitarnya tak memiliki kuasa; mereka mundur teratur dan menunduk takluk seperti kucing rumah.

Murasakibara sudah mengganti cemilannya dengan popcorn. Ia duduk di meja paling pojok dan menonton dengan sedikit ketertarikan. Mungkin di pemikirannya yang kelewat kreatif, kondisi ini mirip seperti pertarungan sesama hewan buas; singa melawan panther. Panthernya ompong sehingga tidak kuat mengaum.

Aomine tremoran. Ia hanya mampu membuka tutup mulut. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Sayangnya, Midorima sebagai penyelamat dan pawang singa satu-satunya (yang kurang waras dan tak patut dimintai tolong) gagal mengartikan kode itu.

"Kau salah persepsi, Akashi. Aomine bilang dia akan merasakan sensasi tenggelam karena tidak bisa memendam perasaannya lebih lama lagi."

"Ho? Dan perasaan apa itu?"

Lirikan datar dilempar. Aomine mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti orang kelilipan gajah. Midorima mengernyit, membenarkan letak kacamata di hidungnya yang mancung... dan boros oksigen. Nafas panjang berhembus. "—Perasaan mengeluarkan tenaga dalam di WC karena sedari tadi sudah di pucuk, katanya."

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Jarum jam di atas dinding, tepat diantara potret-potret pahlawan, terlihat mengejek kondisi siswa yang ditimpa kemalangan saat ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashi melangkah keluar ruangan. Namun belum habis seseorang mengeluarkan nafas lega, surai merah kembali nampak.

"—Sekarang kau masih selamat, Daiki." Senyum jahat singgah di wajahnya yang tampan. Kali ini, bukan hanya Aomine yang merasa terintimidasi. "Kau akan kubuat menangis saat ada janur kuning melengkung di depan rumahku. Dan undangan pernikahan dibawah pintu rumahmu, tertulis: Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Seluruh manusia yang menaruh hati kepada 'bocah manis hobi menghilang' harus menelan pahitnya kehidupan percintaan.

"LUCKNUUUUUUT!"

.

.

.

"**_Love is blind, hard to find, difficult to get, and impossible to forget." —Anon_**

**Kuroko's Basketball Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Hukum III Newton —Kucing Bishie**

**Chapter VII: Sinar-X**

"**_Someone asked me what I saw in you to love you so much._**

**_My only answer was: EVERYTHING." —Anon_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sejujurnya, jika saat ini tidak hujan dan ketinggian air sedang normal, Kuroko pasti sudah menghabiskan waktu dirumah untuk tidur dan angkang-angkang di ranjang. Tetapi cuaca berkata lain. Hamparan Nimbostratus masih memenuhi langit, seolah tak berujung. Hujan sisa gerimis rintik-rintik tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda reda sampai satu jam terakhir. AC dalam perpustakaan tidak dinyalakan, namun Kuroko merasa kedinginan.

_Apa kau tahu? Dulu nenek moyang kita memakan koral dan mengendarai batu._

—Sebuah lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Kise Ryota saat pelajaran sejarah, dan mendapat kecupan sayang dari sepatu berhak tinggi si guru muda.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat melihat rak bagian Sejarah, teringat kembali dengan tingkah kawannya yang konyol. Saat tersadar kembali, ia mendapati sosok tinggi menjulang di belakangnya.

Murasakibara menatap malas. "Kuro-chin kecil."

"Maaf. Apanya yang kecil."

"Badanmu lah. Memang menurutmu apamu yang kecil?"

Punggung lebar itu bergerak menjauh. Kuroko mengangkat bahu, mengikuti dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, yang ditenteng pemuda besar itu ternyata buku Kimia Organik. Suara kertas bersinggungan memenuhi udara. Gerimis masih turun. Hanya ada tiga orang disana; sisanya hanya penjaga perpustakaan yang duduk membelakangi dinding. Menit-menit berlalu tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Murasakibara-kun. Bukankah kau hari ini ada pelatihan Olimpiade Kimia?"

"Malas."

Pembicaraan berakhir.

"Ada apa dikelas?"

"Mereka semua heboh karena pertengkaran kecil. Kupikir akan asyik, tapi malah membuat kupingku sakit. Jadi aku kesini." Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu tidak beralih menatap lawan bicara, terus terpaku pada buku bacaannya. "Kuro-chin sendiri kenapa ada disini? Diluar hanya gerimis. Kalau hanya ketinggian air, sepertinya tidak masalah jika kau menerobosnya dan pulang sekarang."

Kuroko diam lagi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pandai berbaur dengan orang lain. Mereka selalu menganggapku tidak ada. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa tidak seorangpun menyukaiku."

Mungkin hanya perasaan Murasakibara saja, atau sekilas tadi ia melihat siluet rambut merah di balik pintu? Meskipun bukan seseorang yang ada dalam pikirannya, tetapi lebih baik ia hengkang dari sini. Siapapun dia, lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Seperti sebuah atom penyusun molekul, proton selalu dikelilingi oleh elektron-elektron. Sebaik dan sehebat apapun seseorang, akan selalu ada yang tidak menyukainya. Namun bukankah proton, neutron, dan elektron adalah satu kesatuan dalam sebuah atom? Begitu juga dengan kita(*)."

Wow. Kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya, dan langsung menohok _right in the kokoro_. Wajah Kuroko menghangat. "Kata-kata yang bagus, Murasakibara-kun. Apa kau menciptakannya sendiri?"

"Aku mengutipnya dari buku."

Saat Kuroko akan membuka mulut lagi untuk berbicara, Murasakibara beranjak berdiri, "—Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan mengikuti pelatihan olimpiade sekarang. Sepertinya masih baru dimulai."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap setelah itu. Di lorong sebelum menuju lantai satu, sosok misterius berambut merah sekilas tadi ternyata memang benar Akashi. Terkadang kemampuannya dalam menemukan orang lain dengan cepat memang menjadi misteri. Apakah ia punya magnet ajaib di suatu tempat di tubuhnya?

"Gigimu kuning, Murasakibara. Kau ini rajin makan tapi jarang menggosok gigi."

"Biarlah. Kan jadi punya gigi emas."

Sesaat ketika mereka berpapasan, aura persaingan terpancar. Untuk saat ini, Murasakibara mengalah. Ia lebih mementingkan pelatihannya; untuk masa depannya nanti, dengan dalih akan merebut kembali Kuroko. Nah, loh.

"Akan kuhancurkan kau."

.

.

.

.

"Sedang mempelajari sejarah?"

Kuroko tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya, atau menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Retoris. Dari sampul buku yang dipegangnya saja sudah kelihatan.

"Dahulu, sebelum aku menaruh minat pada Fisika, aku sangat mencintai sejarah. Aku mengagumi bagaimana orang-orang terdahulu berperang dan menemukan keadilan, dan ketika para ilmuwan menciptakan sesuatu dengan peralatan seadanya. Mereka orang-orang yang hebat."

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Tetapi, ilmu pengetahuan akan terus berkembang. Masih banyak yang misterius di dunia ini. Yang kita ketahui hanya sebagian kecil saja." Akashi mengitari rak-rak buku, melihat beberapa judul sebelum ia menarik sebuah buku tipis dengan sampul menguning termakan usia. "Apa yang ada diluar sana? Apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti? Sanggupkah kita mengendalikan apa yang telah ditemukan? Mengembangkannya? Yang diketahui hanya lapisan tipis dari permukaan suatu benda yang tak terbatas luasnya."

Buku dengan sampul bergambar bidak shogi terpampang diatas meja, bukan untuk dibuka dan dibaca. Akashi duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil memangku wajah dengan kedua tangan; menatap langsung ke mata.

"Fluorescence," celetuknya tiba-tiba. "Kuro. Hitam. Bayangan. Untuk bisa bersinar terang, kau membutuhkan gelap."

"Kalau kau ingin menggodaku dengan gombalan fisikamu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan takluk semudah itu."

"Oh, kau akan tertarik mendengarkan ini: Pada tahun 1895, seorang fisikawan bernama Wilhelm Röntgen menemukan sebuah radiasi yang 'tak nampak' dari percobaan tabung sinar katoda." Mendapati kilat kesenangan di mata lawan bicara, Akashi bersemangat melanjutkan. "—Ia menamainya 'X', sebuah variabel yang sering kau temukan pada matematika untuk sesuatu yang misterius dan belum diketahui."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia tutup buku dan beralih menatap wajah narator dadakan didepannya. "Baik. Aku mendengarkan."

"Dalam hal ini, Tetsuya. Jika ada lima pria masing-masing membawa satu gelas _milkshake_ dengan jenis yang sama, apa kau akan menerima mereka? Tentu tidak. Kau akan lebih memilih seorang pria yang membawa lima gelas _milkshake_."

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Itu akan membuatku kembung."

"Oke, bayangkan dia membawa lima _milkshake_ dengan rasa berbeda; satu dari setiap menu, plus ekstra sirup dan _chocochips_."

"Nah, kalau itu boleh juga."

"Dia memang seorang, tapi memiliki kualitas setara dengan lima orang. Aku adalah X, dan _milkshake_ yang kubawa adalah frekuensi." Akashi mengangkat sebuah pensil. Kemudian memperagakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu; menggunakan kelima jarinya sebagai pengandaian yang dimaksud. "X memiliki daya tembus yang kuat. Makin tinggi frekuensi, makin kuat daya tembusnya."

"Sinar-X dapat mengionkan gas —aku dapat mengionkan perasaanmu karena aku memiliki energi tinggi."

"Lumayan." Kuroko menjentikkan jari, kemudian kembali fokus dengan bukunya. "Tapi aku belum 'mencapai titik patah'ku, sayang sekali. Coba lagi lain kali."

Sepasang iris heterokromatik membelalak sejenak. Kemudian Akashi mengangkat tangan dan tertawa ringan. Ini persis seperti yang ia duga. "Tidak masalah, Tetsuya. Aku masih punya banyak waktu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Bagaimana dengan ujian biologi kemarin? Kudengar di kelasmu kebanyakan mendapat nilai jelek." Kuroko kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat bertemu dengan guru itu untuk mengkondisikan waktu remedi?"

"Sensasi bertemu guru killer itu seperti bertemu camer. Dag dig dug bukan karena mau ditanya bibit bobot bebet. Ini ditanya soal morula blastula. Salah sedikit dia bisa keluar sungutnya."

"Memangnya kau pernah bertemu orangtuaku, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum miring. Wah kode hijau. Bukankah ini berarti secara tidak langsung Kuroko sudah mengakui Akashi sebagai calon pendampingnya nanti?

"Sudah."

Kuroko menatap sejenak. "Kau sangat unik, Akashi-kun. Kebanyakan orang akan mengutarakan perasaannya dahulu, dan menjalin hubungan kau malah frontal menanyai kedua orangtuaku. Aku sempat terkejut kau tidak diubah menjadi rendang."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku serius, Tetsuya. Bukan karena ingin bermain-main, atau karena aku ingin menjadi orang lain."

Kemudian Kuroko berpaling. Mungkin Akashi salah lihat. Kok wajahnya agak merah ya.

"Bohong. Kau ditaburi wijen, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak seharusnya mempercayaimu."

Akashi tidak bergeming saat Kuroko pergi menjauh. Alih-alih mencegah, Akashi menatap keluar jendela perpustakaan. Hujan sudah reda. Air yang meluap memang merepotkan, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa pulang saat ini.

Saat situasi sudah sepi dan hanya tersisa dirinya seorang, bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah retorika kembali. Jawaban mengambang di udara yang dingin; menghantarkan uap-uap hangat dari nafasnya.

"—Bukankah Akashi Tetsuya terdengar cocok?"

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Aomine-cchi." Kise menangis pilu melihat nilai matematikanya; nilai berbentuk bulat dengan dua buah titik sebagai mata dan garis melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyum. Tak lupa tulisan indah ditambahkan kesana: Jangan lupa telornya diceplok dirumah.

"Midorima-cchi," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini menuju si pawang singa. Merasa diabaikan, ia menarik lengan seragam pemuda wortel secara brutal. "Nikah yuk. Aku capek sekolah."

"Oi, Akashi!" teriak Midorima, menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan mulut seperti toa. "Kalau kau ngebet nikah tapi masih ditolak Kuroko, nikahi saja gumpalan kuning ini. Dia siap mengangkang untukmu!"

Kise langsung menangis darah. Ia meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil menggumamkan mantra: "Homina homina homina homina homina."

.

.

* * *

**(*) Kata-kata bijak tentang atom dari teman saya yang cinta Kimia. Love u**

**Aloha.** Ketemu lagi dengan saya *didepak seantero fandom

Maaf saya menghabiskan waktu yang sangaaaat lama untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Laptop saya secara mendadak rusak dua kali. Yang kedua kalinya, laptop saya kehilangan semua data dan sekarang dia sudah tidak ada umur.

Terpaksa saya meminjam laptop adik dan dilanda demam WB selama lebih dari setahun.

Saya kembali menulis lagi karena mengikuti event menarik bertepatan dengan ulangtahun karakter protagonis favorit saya. Sekalian bikin fanfic untuk event itu, saya mulai keinget sama fanfic saya yang Hukum III Newton masih terbengkalai. Jadi kepikiran, "Ah, bikin ulang lagi deh."

Dan tadaa..! Mulai dari chapter yang di post ini, saya akan aktif kembali :)

**Chapter VIII: Memadu Gerak**


End file.
